Can't Stay Away
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: Tough girl Sam McCall is head over heels for Jason Morgan. They met, and just can't stay away from each other even wen things get rough COMPLETED
1. Prologe

a preview if i should continue please review and if I shouldn't tell me it sux and i wont bother thnx a bunch

Hello my name is Samantha McCall, but I go by Sam for short. Call me Sammy and I'll kick your ass! I hate being called that! Anyways as I said I'm Sam McCall and this is my story. I'm a typical 16 year old. Long ravin brown hair, brown eyes, 5"1". Nothing special. But since I'm telling this story pay attention because I'm only going to tell this story once.

This story is like so many others, it has to do with a love interest, and his name would be Jason Morgan. Of course he doesn't even know I'm alive, but I really don't think too much about that little detail, no one knows I'm alive. I have no friends, no real family, and no one that gives a damn about me. It's just me, I look out for myself because no one else would. I know this might sound like a typical story and you might not even want to second glance on it, but this story is unlike any other, and the only way you'll believe me is if you give me a chance you wont be sorry.

So here it is the story of a touch girl, who just "Can't Stay Away."

Should I continue or just forget it?


	2. I'm no Katherine Heigl

Warning : swearing, abuse Rated PG15

"Sam get your lazy ass out of bed now! You have school! I heard my foster mother Trisha scream from down stairs. I sit up and yell

"Hold your God damn horses!" before laying back on my bed to get at least 2 more minutes of sleep. All of a sudden I hear my door slam open and I feel my foster father Mark grab a big chunk of my hair and drag my out of my bed. He pulls me up so my ear is by his mouth. I can smell the Vodka when he breaths and it's not anything new. He screams into my ear saying.

"You better watch that mouth of your's Sammy dear or you'll be on the streets and finally get what you deserve NOTHING!" He lets go of my hair and I go to the bathroom without saying a word. I rub my head because it hurts like hell. I don't cry though, I promised myself years ago I wouldn't waste a tear on those people.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this family." I whisper to myself then I take a cold shower and get dressed.

I pick out my dark tight jeans and my black tank top. I always wear dark colors because they always fit my mood. I can't remember time I ever wore the color sky blue or pink. I go to my drawer and take out my make up and put on some black eyeliner and some dark eye shadow. Then I put on cinnamon lip bomb. I look into the mirror and I see nothing but a dark girl with a broken smile and no one who gives a damn a bout her. I sigh when I hear a loud bang, and I know Mark most of passed out. I grab my backpack and run out of the house before Trisha knows I left.

I walk to school with my head held down and think about the events that lead me to where I am now.

_When I was three years old my mother left me on the streets, my father already left to God knows where or why. I spent a year on the streets, conning people to buy me food, cloths, or even a hide out, saying I was a lonely little girl who can't find her mommy.  
"What asses people are." After I already conned most of the town I knew there was nothing left I could do but go to the police. They sent me to foster care and I was basically playing pinball with foster home to foster home. They all hated me, said I was too dark and evil. Finally after about 17 mouths I was sent into the foster home (or hell) or Trisha and Mark McCall where I'm treated like trash, abused mentally and physically, and had to learn how to stand up fro my self. For 12 years I had to take care of myself, Mark nor Trisha care about me; they only care about the monthly check that the foster people send._

I don't have any friends at school because they don't know me, or don't even try because they're afraid. I don't date; not that I can't I'm attractive when I don't have black and blue marks on me, but I'm no Katherine Heigl. Plus even if I wanted to date I would only date Jason Morgan. 

He is the most hottest, sexiest, sweetest guy in our school. I see him around school and when he's with friends. I'm not a stalker it's just Port Charles High isn't too big of a school I see everyone about fifty times a day.He is nice to everyone, even the unpopular's he talks to everyone...well everyone expect me. He doesn't even know I exist. honestly I think I'm the only one he doesn't know.It sucks; when a guy you like doesn't even know you're alive, but hey, I'm used to it. I walk into school and put my things into my locker before going into homeroom, and drown out the teachers voice.


	3. Carly

Warning : swearing, abuse Rated PG13 I don't own anything maybe some of my own characters but besides that I don't own Jason or Sam

The morning was a bore, I usually don't even go to school in the morning but there was nothing better to do. Just five more minutes until my free period then afternoon classes. The afternoon is why I even go to school. Jason is in all my afternoon classes. I usually sit close by him. Not my choice the seats are the teachers choice.

The bell rings and I get up and walk outside on the bleachers. Away from everyone else. Not that they would even notice if I were sitting next to them. I open my book "Falling Through Darkness" and just read until I see everyone else get up and walk to the school. I walk to The Chemistry Room and sit in the back. I work only because this class has an odd number of students and I offered to work alone because I get straight A's in this class.

My teacher Mr. Fehr walks into the room, but he's not alone, a girl was with him. She was probably new. She was very pretty. She had thick blond hair with brown high lights, she was taller then me and skinny. Mr. Fehr claps to get the rest of the classes attention, when he sees we are all quiet he smiles.

"Class this is Caroline Bensen she is a new student and will be here for some time. Caroline why don't you tell us about yourself?" He says stepping back letting her speak. The girl smiles shyly and looks around

"Well you can call me Carly, I hate being called Caroline. I'm an only child, I'm 16 years old, I like going to the mall, watching TV, I'm not a big fan of school,but I like to read and I like to write, and the rest is for another time." she said after thinking for a second or two. Mr. Fehr smiles and looks around.

"Why thank you Carly, you can sit next to Ms. McCall." he says pointing to me, and the rest of the class looks at me like they have never seen me before. Jason looks at me right in the eyes and he smiles at me, before turning back. I smile to myself. Carly sits down next to me and sticks her hand out to me.

"Hi." she says and I give her a half smile "I'm Carly."

"Sam." I say plainly and she smiles

"I was wondering what classes you have see we have any others together."

I like her, she seems nice and friendly, maybe I'll actually have a friend this year. I pull out my schedule and hand it to her. She takes it and her mouth is open. I look at her's then mine. We have all the same classes. It was really weird, like twilight zone weird.

"Huh." I whisper to myself

"Since we are gonna have to see a lot of each other I was wondering if you wanted to come over my house today or we could hang out at the mall after school?" Carly asks in a friendly matter.

I think for a minute

"Sure." then I turn my head to listen to Mr. Fehr

When the bell rang Carly and I walked to history together. It was great I actually have someone who knows I exists and isn't running away.

"Oh my God are all the girls here such sluts?" She asks looking at the girls with disgust

"Pretty much, and most of the guys are cocky rich boys who just throw their money around." I say also looking at them

"Most? More like all!" she says

I look and see Jason laughing looking around with his friends and I just can't look away.

"Not all." I whisper and close my eyes

Carly smiles.

"Sure. Whatever you say. Come on we don't want to be late." she says linking her arm in mine and we walk to History, where everything will change.


	4. blue eyed babe

I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile I just had no time please forgive me thank u all for the freeback luv ya all

Warning : swearing, abuse Rated PG13 I don't own anything maybe some of my own characters but besides that I don't own Jason or Sam

(okay this I got from an episode of Roswell)

Carly and I sat in the back of the class and watched as everyone came in. It looked like everyone was there, which was weird because usually at least someone skipped or was sick. I glanced at Jason sitting with Sonny and I couldn't tare my eyes away from him. He is so hot! His blue eyes are like bright blue sapphires. Carly elbowed me, and smirked. I guess I was being kind of silly.

"Sorry." I whisper sheepishly

"Trust me you have nothing to be sorry for, so what you have the hotts for the most popular blue eyed babe."

"Blue eyed babe?" I asks her laughing 

"Yeah. That can be your nick name for him. Why don't you just ask him out?" her smirk faded away and she looked at her curiously

"Too many reasons." I whisper and turn my head to the teacher

"Well those reasons should be thrown out the window if you really like him." she whispers back to me and I couldn't help but ponder on the thought.

"what if's" I always think about them "what if" I asked him out? Would he say yes? Would he politely say no thanks? Would he laugh in my face and say I wouldn't date trailer trash? Or would he be like "And you are...?" Too many thoughts were invading my mind I didn't even hear the teacher trying to get our attention.

"Alright class! HEY SHUT IT!" Mrs. Dice said

The class became silent.

"Thank you. Okay now I know you all have been working hard, and since you are almost on Spring Break I thought it would be fun if we find out about your own person history.You will be asked these specific questions and will do an oral report by Friday. AND NO SWAPPING PAPERS TO GET AWAY WITH IT! "

A bunch of students groaned and my eyes went wide.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!" my mind was screaming this can't be happening I'm not telling no teacher about my life, or some kid that could care less, and I don't have any lies in the back of my mind. I'm fucked!

"Now you may like it or you might not but this is not optional. Now I will be splitting you in groups of two. I don't want any friends with each other so don't get any ideas you don't get to choose." she walked up to her desk and got a piece of paper with the group names.

"Okay I want Emily and Courtney together." she said first

They both looked at each other with disgust, I knew they hated each other but I didn't know why.

"Okay I want Nicholas and Reese together. Then Sonny and Carly. Then Jax with Liz. Then Lucky with Sarah. Samantha with Jason. Bridget with Becca, and finally ..."

Oh my God! I couldn't believe it why would the Lord be so cruel. How am I suppose to lie to him! I can't. I look at Carly and she's smirking at me.

"Don't even." I say

She looks at me innocently and says "I didn't say anything."

I smirk "Yeah but I know you were thinking it."

Mrs. Dice smiles and hands everyone a packet with questions on it. There most be 200 questions. I look through them and see "What was the worst memory?" "Where do you live?" "What do you think about your parents?" Oh God this sucks ass!

"Okay class I would really like it if you would have some pictures with you and your partner, or do this report in their surroundings, If you do this more personally you will get a better grade, and I know some people who need it." She says and looks at Jason who looks down. Oh man now I feel bad for him.

The bell rings and I practically run out of class. Carly runs after me and as I reach my locker to get my bag she's right there with me.

"What's wrong?" she asks

"Nothing I just have to get out of here." I says getting my purse

"Are we still going to the mall?" she asks

I almost forgot about that. I didn't want to be a bitch so...

"Yeah can I met you there in an hour I have to get something from my house." I lie

She didn't seem to buy it but said

"Sure see ya then. Bye chica." she says and walks outside

I go outside and walk home. Humming the song my mother used to sing to me when I was getting ready for bed.

SAY GOODNIGHT,  
AND GO TO SLEEP,  
WHERE YOU WILL HAVE,  
WONDROUS DREAMS.  
GIVE A KISS, AND I'LL  
HOLD YOUR HAND,  
I'LL WATCH YOU SLEEP,  
I WONT LEAVE YOUR BED.

I never knew who wrote that song. When I was on the streets I would sing that song for cash, and many people who love it and even give me $20. I smiled to myself. If only I could see her face one last time. Or yell at her for leaving me. I sigh and before I know it I'm at an ally, the ally where I woke up to alone for the first time in my life. I curled up into a ball and cried.

"I just want to go home mommy, where did you go?" I remember the past that still haunted my dreams and the present the kills me as I walk, the pain on my shoulders. I didn't even see Carly standing there with tears, until she whispered.

"I'm so sorry." and she wraps her arms around me and hugs me tight.

TBC

the lullaby is by me 


	5. reason behind blue

Warning : swearing, abuse Rated PG13 I don't own anything maybe some of my own characters but besides that I don't own Jason or Sam

"I just want to go home mommy, where did you go?" I remember the past that still haunted my dreams and the present the kills me as I walk, the pain on my shoulders. I didn't even see Carly standing there with tears, until she whispered.

"I'm so sorry." and she wraps her arms around me and hugs me tight.

We just sat there both of us crying. I didn't know how long it was but I didn't really care. I look up at her and I couldn't help but wonder why she's being so nice. Doesn't she know who I an? I'm a poor, pathetic, piece of trash that my mother doesn't even want me.

"How did you know?" I whisper to her

She looks so upset like she too, had to go through the pain that I had to go through and is still going through, maybe we're more alike then I realized.

"I knew you weren't going to your house so I followed you to make sure you weren't getting into trouble and I heard you. Trust me Sam I'm not going to judge you on this. My mom left me too, I don't know who my mother is and I hate her for it. At least you got to look into your mother's eyes and see her even if it wasn't so great, you saw her." she whispers back at me and I start to cry harder. I hug her again and we continue to hug, until we realized we were both cold and a little hungry.

"Do you still want to go to the mall? We can eat there and then we can go somewhere. You can stay over tonight if you want? If your foster parents wont mind." Carly asks me looking like she really wants to get to know me better. In a way I'm happy that I finally found someone who knows I'm alive and not something off their shoe. Someone who I can call a friend. But in another way I'm a little scared because she may know about my past but not about my present, and I keep thinking that if she sees how Mark and Trisha look at me and how they feel about me she might think they're right about me and ditch me and I'll be alone...again.

"They are out of town, and wont be back until next week." I lie to her I know it's wrong but I couldn't let her know about them just yet maybe I will sooner then I think.

"Great!" she says smiling like a little girl getting a cookie before dinner, I just had to smile back. As we got to the Port Charles Mall I saw numerous people. Old people just glancing at the stores looking for some comfortable cloths, parents holding their kids hands as they go to the Disney Store, the children with their happy eyes seeing a new toy or a puppy at the pet shop, then I see Jason. He's with his friends Sonny, Courtney, Nicholas, and Jax. I look at Jason and I can tell he wasn't in the best mood, like he was just waiting to get out of there and on to something better. Ironic. I see Carly laughing and waving her hands in front of my face.

"Come on lets go and get something to eat before I die!" she says dramatically and laughs a little. I nod and we link arms as we walk to the food court. We got pizza and I didn't know how hungry I really was. I got 2 slices and a large coke. 

"Whoa slow down chica its not going anywhere." Carly says

"Yeah I know I just didn't eat all day." I admit and I see her eyes widen

"All day? Sam why didn't you eat? And don't you tell me you weren't hungry because we both know that's a lie." Carly says starting to get worried

"Don't worry I'm not anorexic I just... I didn't have any money to eat at the time." I say hesitantly knowing what the next question is going to be

"So where did you get the money for that?" Carly asks confused

"I... I did something for the councilor and she gave me a couple bucks, it was after Art." I say

"Oh well if you asked me at lunch I would have given you some money to buy SOMETHING."

"It's okay I'm fine I'm eating now aren't I?" I say looking at my food

"Yupp and that's a good thing, just make sure you eat."

"Promise."

"Oh my God Jason you are SO funny." I hear from a little farther away. It was Jason again with the other popular's. I can see the bright blue of his eyes from this distance and I can see he probably isn't all that he appears to be.

"Thanks Courtney." He says politely but it didn't sound like he really cared about what she said.

I see Carly turn around and see what I'm looking at.

"Okay what is it about Jason Morgan is he really that great?"

I look at her before I answer

"I really don't know, there is just something about him that make me melt and make me see only him. I just can't stay away." I admit

"I can tell. I bet your favorite color is blue." she says smirking

"It is I'll admit that. But it's not about him, I love that color just because of something I remember when I was on the streets."

"What do you remember?" she asks curious

"One day I was walking around, I didn't know where I was because it was the first day on my own, and I didn't know about conning yet. I saw this woman with bright blond hair but not fake blond hair wearing a beautiful blue coat. She was with a man and a little boy who was my age at the time, I don't know why but the little boy seems so familiar, like I know him now but I don't know who I'd ask. There must be about 200 brown haired boys with brown eyes."

"So that's why you like the color because you saw a woman wearing a blue coat? she asks thinking that's a little strange

"No. I was getting there. Anyway the family was going into Kelly's diner and I was so hungry it was about 7 PM and I didn't eat all day. Anyway I go into the diner and I asked the man how much a hot dog would be and he said $2 I was so upset because I didn't even have a dollar, so I started to cry. The owner looked at me like I was a moron. Before he could kick me out the woman in blue came up and gave me $20 and smiled at me. I whispered thank you to her and she said who wouldn't help a child of gold like you then the family left."

"Aw what a sweet woman. That's such a touching story, I'm glad you told me." she says smiling

I look down at my food and smile at that memory. I didn't even know who the woman was but she was like a guardian angel. If only she could know that woman's name then maybe she'd be able to thank that woman for being the only thoughtful and sweet person to her when she was on the streets.

"I am too." I whisper more to myself then to her, and I look up to see Jason's back towards me. How I wish I could just turn off my feelings so I could get this pain and void out of my heart and maybe I'd be able to control my feelings for my blue eyed babe.

TBC


	6. losing my invisibility

The next morning Carly and I walked to school. I sucked I would be alone during free period because she had to do something for her mom until Friday and it was Tuesday, so I'd be alone for the week. Well not her real mom but you get the idea.

"So anyway what do you want to do this weekend?" I hear Carly asks me

"Um I don't know we could go to the movies. Mall. Beach. The city. Whatever I don't care." I say as we both walk into the building and to our lockers

"I say we go to the beach. Hotties, tanning, swimming. It'll be perfect!" Carly says smiling and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. She can be such a goof.

"Okay the beach it is." I say laughing and we go into homeroom.

"Okay Sam I'll see you Friday and I'll call you tonight. Are you going to be okay?" Carly says beside her "mom".

"I'll be fine. Don't worry it's not the first time I have been alone for a couple days." I say laughing but she looks upset. Okay maybe not the best thing to say.

"Chill! Go! Have fun. Bye." I say giving her a hug and she hugs back

"Oh before I forget, do you want me to give Sonny your number so you guys can work on the project?"

She thinks for a second.

"Sure but the project isn't due for two weeks and I doubt jock boy Sonny wants to start this right away, but if he asks give it him you have it right?"

"Yeah it's in my cell."I say pointing to my purse

"Okay good. I'll see you Friday. Bye Chica." she says getting into the car and driving off.

I shake my head. I don't even know the girl for a week and she's already mothering me. But hey you got to love her. I walk to the bleachers and sit on the top one. I reach into my back pack and get out my book and read.

"Can I join you?" I hear and I drop my book to see my blue eyed babe with his what I'm guessing is his lunch and back pack. He's looking at me with a smile and his bright blue eyes staring into my brown ones.

"Sure." I whisper moving my things.

He smiles "Thank you. Your names Sam right?"

I smile. He knows my name! "Yeah Sam McCall." I says sticking out my hand for him to shake

"My names Jason Morgan." Then he shakes my hand. It wasn't a rough hard hand shake. It was soft and gentle .

" I know who you are, but it's nice to meet you anyway."

"How long have you been in Port Charles?" he asks me

"Umm...My whole life." I say I knew something like that would happen. I just lost my invisibility, now people are going to see me and I doubt they'll like what they see. I see Jason's eyes go wide.

"Really? How could I miss such a gorgeous face?" He says looking at me and I smile and I can feel the flush come to my face. Jason laughs

"What you have never heard someone say that to you before? Well if not they were probably too shy to talk to you." he says smiling and I laugh

"Stop before you give me an ego."

We both laugh.

"So I guess we are paired up for this history paper. When do you want to start it?" I ask him and he thinks

"Well I'm free at 4PM on weekdays and I'm free all day Friday and weekends. What about you?" he asks me

"I'm free whenever. I don't have anything going on." I say

"Okay well we can start tomorrow or after school if you want?" he asks looking at me

"Sure."

"Who's house first?" he asks and I stop Oh shit I forgot about that. I have to get Mark and Trisha out of the house when he comes over, because if they're there when he is they will either be drink or just be assholes!

"Your house first. I have to clean my room a little bit." I say even though my room's mostly clean.

"That's fine met me at the baseball field at 3:50 and I'll give you a ride there and back to your house."

" Okay great!" I say

He smiles and takes out his lunch.

"Are you hungry we can share if you want?" he asks me

"Oh I don't want steal your food." I say

"It's not stealing if I'm giving it to you. Come on eat someone, you have to eat." he says handing me a bag of chips. I smirk at him and take them.

"Thank you." I say opening the bag

"Hey no problem, just make sure you share Ms. McCall or else." he says smirking at me and I laugh lightly.

"Or else what Mr. Morgan?" I flirt back to him and my insides are jumping for joy. I Samantha L. McCall is flirting with JASON MORGAN.

"Or else I'll ...steal you book." he says grabbing my book form me and holding it behind his back.

"Give it Morgan." I joke trying to grab it.

"Give me some chips and I'll give your book back." He says laughing

"Oh you want some chips?" I say taking the bag and holding it to him. He shakes his head

"Okay then." I say and take a handful of then and shove them to his mouth.They all spill on the floor.

His eyes widen.

"You did not do that McCall." he says pretending to be serious

"Oh I think I did." I say acting like it's no big deal.

He jumps on me and starts tickling me. I laugh so hard he was tickling me in my weak spot.

"Okay, Okay. I give." I say out of breath

He smirks and we both realize he's still on top of me. He leans in closer to me and In lean towards him. Our lips are almost touching when...RING RING. The bell rang and Jason gets up off me and he gets his things. He smiles, and I smile back.

"So I guess I'll see you in Chemistry?" I say awkwardly

"Then at History." He says smirking

"Then in Algebra." I smile

"Bye Sam." he says walking off the bleachers

"Bye Jason." I whisper to myself and get my things


	7. meeting the morgans

true romanic- THANK U SO MUCH i just knew i was going to post them backwards lolz im a moron 

Warning : swearing, abuse Rated PG13 I don't own anything maybe some of my own characters but besides that I don't own Jason or Sam

After school I sat on the bleachers and waited for Jason to finish practice. He is really good at baseball, I never really seen him play but he is as good as people have said. I see him to turn to me and he smiles, and I couldn't help but smile back. Oh my gosh all afternoon I couldn't think straight all that was on my mind was "OH MY GOD HE ALMOST KISSED ME!" and " DAMN THAT BELL!"

Sure we didn't talk in our afternoon classes but it's not like I thought he would. He was talking to Sonny, and Jax, and Nicholas, and Reese, and Courtney. God if there was one person I couldn't stand it was Courtney. She puts on this act in front of everyone but no one  
has seen or knows the real her, expect me.

We used to be neighbors, but she never knew me. I would see her scream and yell at her mother, and her mother would start sobbing. I saw Courtney smack her and tell her to shut the fuck up. I couldn't believe it! She appears to be an angel during school, but she's a real bitch outside it.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the coach blow his whistle and say they could leave. Jason gets his back pack and he heads straight to me. I really hope we at least become friends, but I still couldn't ignore the voice inside my head that's saying "run while you can." But I can't...I can't stay away from him. I'm powerless to him.

He stands in front of me blocking the sun from pouring onto me.

"Hey." he says with a smile

"Hi." I say smiling weakly

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah lets go." I say getting up and gathering my things.

"Just one thing." Jason said as we started walking and I stopped to look at him.

"What is it?"

"Would you mind staying for dinner? Because my car is going to be dropped off the shop, as soon as I get home my parents are gonna take it. And it wont be done with until about 8."

"That's fine." I say smiling " I thought you were gonna say we are going to have to do this another day or something."

"Do you think I would ditch you?" he says giving her a smile with a disbelief look on his face.

"Um... I don't know." I say shrugging my shoulders wouldn't be the first time I was ditched.

"Well it's never going to happen." he says "Lets go." he says opening the car door for me

"Thank you." I say

He nods and flashes a grin then gets into the car and they drive away.

"This is where you live?" I ask in disbelief

The house is huge! It must be the biggest house in all Port Charles. It was a beautiful house. In the front yard it had a fountain, and on the left side of it I saw a garden. It looked like a rose garden with all different color roses. White, red, pink, I even saw a speck of blue. The house. The garden. Jason.I just want to have this image in my head forever.

"Yeah. It's nice, but I tend to stay away from the inside. That's where most of the screaming takes place."

"Screaming?"

"My family fights a lot ." he says plainly

"Would have never have guessed." I whisper and I take out my camera, Jason looks at the confused.

"Remember what Mrs. Dice said, the more personal it is the better grade we'll get." I take a picture of the house and the garden and a picture of Jason in front of it. Three perfect pictures. I didn't get how he could forget what Mrs. Dice said,she was practically saying it to his face.

"Oh yeah, I really need a good grade on this." he says sheepishly looking down.

"Well then it's a good thing you got paired up with a straight A+ student in that class." I say proudly

"Wow. I guess I am lucky, I have the smartest person as MY partner." he says joking looking all proud and stuff.

"You're one weird ass aren't you?" I joke to him

"Damn straight." he jokes back

We both laugh

"That's a beautiful garden. Who grew it?" I asked in trance that garden looked magical

"It is beautiful isn't it?My grandmother Lila did, she should be here, you can meet her and tell her yourself. You'll like her, and I know she'll like you." he says also looking at the garden.

"How do you know she'll like me?" I whisper

"Because you're something special." he whispers back to me and he starts walking inside.

I stand there for another second. Am I really something special?

We step inside the house and we are greeted but who I assumed was the maid. She had short red hair, she was big, but looked strong, and she had a warm loving smile on her face.

"Well hello Mr. Jason, and who might this pretty girl be?" the woman asked him looking at me with a smile.

"Hello Alice. This is Sam McCall, she is my partner in a History project." he says

The woman named Alice stuck out her hand for me and I shook it, It was a warm, soft shake.

"Nice to meet you Alice." I say weakly

"Pleasure's all mine Ms. Sam, I hope to see more of you." she says and I could tell she wasn't lying

"Ditto." I say and I see Jason's smile never die down or fade. He turns to Alice

"Sorry to ask but if you see my mom or dad can you tell him I'm home, Sam wants to tell grandmother how much she loves her garden."

"Oh I will, it's no problem, and I'm sure Mrs. Lila will love hearing that, and will love to meet your new friend."

I smile when I didn't hear Jason say something like "Oh she's just my partner for a project."

"Oh would you mind if I take your picture, for the project. I can put how sweet and caring the help is around here." I say showing my camera

"Oh course you can."

I take a picture and show it to her. It was a good picture she looked so loving and friendly.

"Nice, you must really know what you're doing." she says

"Thank you." I say and I follow Jason upstairs and we go into a room that looked like a library. I see and elderly woman, with big pearl earrings and a light quilt covering her legs and feet, she is reading a book. She looks up and smiles when she sees Jason and she puts her book down.

"Jason, my darling boy." then gives him a hug

"Hello grandmother." he whispers and gives her a kiss on the cheek. I watch with a smile, he really cares about her I can tell, and she looked like she thought the world of him. They pull apart and she looks at me with a smile, then looks at Jason.

"Oh my Jason she's the one I can tell." and I we both laugh

"Grandmother this is Sam McCall, we are partners for a school project."

"Hello." I say and pull my hand out for her, she pushes it away and gives me a hug.

"Hello my child." she says to me and I smile.

"I just wanted to tell you I loved your garden outside, it's magical." I whisper

She smiles and looks at Jason.

"I like her, you should bring her more often. Instead of that blond, rude RUDE girl." she says and I laugh because I knew it must have been Courtney. She also laughs

"See she thinks it too!" she says giggling a little more, then Jason begins to laugh as well. My hair brushes in front of me and Lila pushes it behind my face and she stops when she notices something on my head.

" Samantha, what happened? she asks and Jason too looks worried. I start to panic, I don't know what to say. She has been so nice to me I don't want to lie to her, but I have to I don't want anyone pitying me, no way in hell!

"Oh this? This is a scar from when I was little." I lie and look her straight on the eyes. But I could tell she didn't believe me, I knew it because this scar must have looked fresh. But she let it go and Jason didn't question it. Silence took over for a minute.

"We'' we probably should be getting to work on our project, goodbye grandmother, I live you." Jason says and gives her a hug and a kiss.

"It was nice meeting you." I whisper to her I felt awful about lying but what was I suppose to say my foster father hit my head with a broken beer bottle, I don't think so!

"You too, Samantha. Take care of yourself." she says and gives me a hug and I was confused, it was like she knew, but she can't, could she?

Jason and I walk out of the library and to his room, and I couldn't help but get a knot in my stomach. I have a feeling something bad's gonna happen.  
TBC 


	8. questions

Warning : swearing, abuse Rated PG13 I don't own anything maybe some of my own characters but besides that I don't own Jason or Sam 

Jason and I walked upstairs, there was pictures everywhere. Of Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, of Emily, of AJ, of Jason,I even saw one of Alice and Lila. I look at a picture of a little baby boy with sparkling blue eyes and I knew it was Jason, he had a baby blue hat on his head and was wrapped in a white small blanket. Then I look at the picture next to it and it's also Jason as a baby but in this one he is screaming his ass off. I laugh and look at him. 

"Aw you look so happy in this picture." I joke pointing to the screaming infant. He looks at the picture and laughs before bowing his head. 

"Oh God." he says laughing harder 

"I think its cute." I say pinching his cheek softly 

"Oh yeah, you keep telling yourself that when I see yours tomorrow." he says and I stop laughing completely. 

SHIT! I don't have any baby pictures of me, none! I was born on the streets, I don't even know if there are any pictures of me when I was small. Well I do know there are some newspaper pictures of me, but I can't show him those! 

I smile at him. I wish I didn't have to lie, but what other choice do I have. I kind of doubt he'll be as understanding as Carly. 

"I think we should probably get started now." I say and he nods and I follow him to his bedroom. 

The bedroom was plain and neat. The walls were a navy blue with the same color bedspread.A table by his bed with a small lamp and an alarm clock.There was a big wooden desk with a Dell computer and some books were lined up. 

"Nice room." I say 

"Thanks it's sort of boring though." he says shrugging 

"Sometimes boring can be good." 

"Whatever you say Sam, whatever you say." 

I sit on the desk chair and take out the packet of questions. 

"You know that chairs like really uncomfortable you can sit on the bed with me, I wont bite." he jokes 

I laugh and sit on the end of the bed with my legs across the bed. 

"Okay 1st question what is your full name?" I ask 

"Jason Nicholas Morgan." he says 

I write it down 

"Birthday?" 

" February 25, 1977" 

I write that down also 

"Place of birth?" 

"General Hospital." 

I write that downWish I could say I was born the same place. 

"Name of Birth parents?" Crap I don't know their names that's sad 

" Rebecca Smith and Alan Morgan." he says looking down 

"SoMrs. Morgan's not your birth mother?" I ask 

"No but she died after child birth." 

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. Morgan seems to think the world of you, you can see it in her eyes."I say putting my hand on his shoulder and smiling softly, he smiles back. 

"Thanks." he whispers 

"Anytime." 

"What's the next question?" he asks 

"Address?" 

"375 Prescott Avenue." 

I nod 

" Siblings?" 

"Emily Morgan, and AJ Morgan." 

before I write that down. "Just wondering are they blood related to you?" 

"AJ ismy half brother and Emily was adopted, but Inever really thought blood was important I think it's about heart." he says 

I smile. 

"Ido too sometimes I mean the closest thing I have to a real family is Carly and I haven't even known her for a week." I say 

" What about your parents?" he asks 

"I'm a foster child." I say like it's no big deal. 

He nods and changes the subject. 

"Alright give me some good questions." and he lays on his bed his shirt riding up a little. 

"Um... okay... If you could change one thing about yourself what would it be?" I asks after a second of looking through the pages. 

"Oh God...I guess it would be me being in more control." 

"How so? if you don't mind me asking?" 

"I never really have control of what I do, or...my emotions." He says 

"I guess I can relate to that." 

"How so? If you don't mind me asking?" 

" I try to act like a tough girl, and be invisible to the world, a shadow, when I really just want to stand out, for once in my life.But I try not to be the dreamer...it shows weakness and Itry not to show weakness ever." I say 

" You know you are anything but weak. I don't even know you that well but I can tell your strong. I think it's about time you become visible." he says brushing my bangs from my face. 

I smile and whisper 

"Thanks." 

"Anytime." 

He's looking into my eyes. His bright shinning blue eyes. I lean in closer to him when... KNOCK KNOCK! 

Jason closes his eyes and sighs. "What is it?" 

"Can I come in?" I hear Alice ask 

"Sure." he says getting up and opening the door. 

"It's time for dinner Mr. Morgan.Do you like Pot Roast Ms.McCall?" she asks me 

"Yes I love it." I say smiling I really do like this woman she is like a ray of sunshine but a protector to those in need. 

" Excellent." she says and walks down the hall 

" Do you really like Pot Roast?" Jason asks 

"Truthfully? I have never had it." I say 

"Really? Well prepare to be amazed it's really good." 

"Well I can't wait to have so lets go." I say and we walk downstairs 

People are talking all at once. I can barely understand what they are saying. 

I stop dead on my tracks when I see about 20 people looking right at me. Some with smiles Some with a "who the hell are you?" look. 

"Wow this is you whole family?" I ask Jason 

"Pretty much yeah." 

"Oh Jason!" I hear a woman call for him. I I knew it must me Mrs. Morgan 

"Yeah mom?" He says 

"We have a problem?" she says looking at me 

"What is it?" 

She keeps looking at me and I have a bad feeling in the bit of my stomach. 

" You better watch the news because Sam? You're going to have to stay the night." 

My eyes go wide 

WHAT! 

TBC 


	9. whats an ass?

Warning : swearing, abuse Rated PG13 I don't own anything maybe some of my own characters but besides that I don't own Jason or Sam

" You better watch the news because Sam? You're going to have to stay the night."

My eyes go wide

WHAT!

No flipping way! There was no way I was going to have to stay the whole night at Jason Morgan's house! This could not be happening! Wait why is this happening?

"Why what's going on?" I ask barley about to make out the words

" Look outside there is a huge storm outside, and it's flooding really bad. The mayor advises all citizens to stay on high grounds until farther notice, which could be two three days. There's no school tomorrow either.I'm sorry if this is weird for you." She says calmly and sincerely

Easy for her to be calm, she isn't stuck at the hottest guy's house all night.

" It's okay Mrs. Morgan it's not your fault, what will I do for cloths?" I ask there is no use in saying anything it wouldn't change the problem

" You can borrow some of Emily's things, they might be a little big on you but we'll worry about that later, now I think we should eat dinner." she says going into the dining room.

I look at Jason who's been quiet since we went down stairs.

"You okay with this?" I ask looking down

"I am if you are but I think it will be fine." he says getting closer to me. He was inches apart from me and he puts his lips by me ear and whispers

"I'll just have to keep my hands to myself." His breath is heavy and I look at him and see him lick his lips. I don't say anything, but my heart is beating faster and faster.

"I think they're waiting for us Sam." he says his tine never changing and he reaches for my hand, I grab it and we walk into the dining room, and unlink hands as soon as we got into the room.

"So Sam how long have you been in Port Charles?" Mr. Morgan asks me

"I have been here my whole life." I say

"Really? That's weird Jason how come you never told me about this nice young lady?" he says

"I didn't know her." he says

" Where have you been hiding?" Mr. Morgan asks me jokingly and I drop my folk

"On the streets." I say plainly

I give them a fake smile, and laugh.

"Kidding."

Jason is looking at me funny and I knew I was acting weird. Then a little boy gets up from his seat and runs across the table to come face to face with me. He is a dirty blond boy with funky hair, and the cutest buck teeth. He sticks out his hand and says

"Hi I'm Dillon, what's your name?"

I smile at the kid, he couldn't be any less then 5

"Hi Dillon I'm Sam. Wow I love your hair very cool." I say running my finger through his hair

He giggles " See mommy SHE likes my hair." He says to an older woman that looks like she's about to punch someone.

" Well she's the only one. When the storm lets out we are getting it cut."

He pouts " Aw do I have to?"

"Yes!"

I look at him and whisper "Sorry little man. She's the boss. Why don't you go and finish eating." I say giving him a little hug

" Okay Sam." Then he runs to where he was sitting and eats fast then gets up and runs upstairs into his room

"He's very adorable." I say to the older unnamed woman.

"Thank you." she says and then places her folk down and says to me

" How come no one has ever heard of you before if you have been living here your whole life how come we don't know you, we know everyone in this town." She didn't like me I could tell, but she looked like she didn't like anyone.

" Well apparently you don't know everyone or else you would know me, because I HAVE been here all my life, you might not find it in your medical records so you might not believe me but I didn't really ask you to." I say with an attitude.

Everyone looks at me with a shocked expression on their faces, the woman looks pissed. She looks me square in the eye and gets up to go upstairs. Once the door slams everyone else starts laughing. That's when I get confused

"What's so funny?" I ask Jason

" You. You are probably the first person to tell Aunt Tracy off. It's just funny." then he starts to laugh again.

" I'm sorry about that." I say to Mr. Morgan

" Trust me Sam, there is no need to be sorry. Tracy can be a real pain in the ass." He says and a little girl who looks about Dillon's age is confused

" What's an ass?" she asks her who I'm guessing is her father

" Your Aunt Tracy but we don't say that word when she's in the room."

" Oh." She says and eats her bread

After dinner Jason and I went back into his room.

"So what do you want to do?" Jason asks

Kiss you until I'm out of breath. I think to myself

"O I don't know we could watch a movie or play a game or something."

"What kind of game?" he asks smirking at me

" I don't know it was just a suggestion." I say pretending to think about it

" I think we should go to the basement and watch a movie. It's really quiet down there and warm."

" Okay." I say and we both walk downstairs

When we get there, there is a big couch with a wide screen TV and a table. A bar next to it and two shelves, one filled with DVD'S and one filled with board games.

"Wow." I say

"Yup so what do you want to watch?" he asks

I look through the movies. They were mostly scary movies, some love movies and so oldies. I stop when I see something funny.

" Grandpa's magical Toys?" I ask him holding it up laughing

" Me and Emily would watch it when we were little, and dance to it. It's a REAL G movie not the kind they have now a days."

It was probably true now a days G movies mentioned sex and shit like that.

" I say we watch this, we can bring Dillon and the other little girl down here to watch it with us, I'd pay to watch you dance and sing to that."

He laughs

" Why don't we leave that until tomorrow and watch something better?" He says

"Fine, ruin my fun...Okay what about "White Oleander?" I ask him. I love this movie it reminds me of when I was playing pinball foster homes, and I read the book too. I just can't help but relate to all that except I was only 5 at the time

"Okay." he says and he puts the TV in.

We both lay on the couch, and I put my head on his knees, I wanted to see what he would do but he didn't do anything! He just pushed play for the movie. I was surprised but I still kept my head there.

During the middle of the movie I started to get a little sleepy, so I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

Hours later I wake up in a bed. I sit up and realize I'm in Jason's bed. What the...? I turn on the light and there Jason was on the floor right next to me. Aw how sweet of him, to put me in his bed and for him to sleep on the floor. I get up careful not to step on him and I lighting push him.

"Jason." I whisper and nothing I push a little harder now

"Jason wake up." I whisper again

This time he stirs and opens one eye

"Sam?" he whispers confused

" Hey." I whisper

"What's wrong?" he asks me sitting up.

" Why didn't you wake me up, I would have slept on the floor." I say feeling guilty he couldn't even sleep in his own bed.

" No it's fine really go back to sleep." He says lying back down.

"At least some on the bed too." I say and he sits up wide awake now

"What?"

"I mean if your making me sleep in your bed why don't you too, it's not like we are gonna sleep together, we are just going to SLEEP together." I say

" Are you sure?" He asks clearly trying to be reasonable

" I'm sure, now get up your back must be killing you." I say holding my hand out for him. He grabs it and he both lie on the bed. Me on one side and him on the other.

"Good night Jase, sweet dreams." I whisper

" Night Sam." he says and he leans to me and kisses the top of my head then looks into my eyes

"Sweet dreams." he whispers then sits back on his side and goes to sleep.

I smile to myself before I turn to be on my side and try to fall asleep even though I know it's going to be difficult. So I close my eyes and day dream of my life when things made sense, the blue coated lady being so nice to me, meeting Carly, and Jason. His eyes, his lips almost touching mine, his whisper into my ear, his strong hands on mine, and his lips on my fore head. I wish he would have kissed me on my lips. I wish he would put his hands on me and touch me, and hold me and kiss me until we both are begging for more. Oh man I really need to keep my "urges" in order. I turn to look at Jason sleeping peacefully. He has a smile on his face and I'm tempted to touch his lips.

He moans and I almost jump. Should I wake him? No I can't do that I already did that before.  
He moans again and I start to get worried

"More." he moans and my eyes go wide. I almost laugh he's having a sex dream! I wonder who he's dreaming about.

"Probably Courtney." I whisper to myself. He'll never like me like he likes her, I'm just someone who's fun to flirt with. I turn to my side again to stop myself from looking at him again and put the pillow over my head to drown out his moaning!

The next morning I wake up to feel strong arms around my waist. I turn my body and Jason's face is now on my neck. Oh my god! I'm about to smile and squeal for happiness when I realized what happened last night. So I turn back to how I was and try to go back to sleep, but I can't his strong arms feel so good. God why can't I get over him! Oh I don't know maybe your in his BED! WITH HIM! Man I can really be a dumbass.

His arms suddenly lift up from my waist and Jason sits up. I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep.

"I know your awake so you stop pretending." He says

I open my eyes and sit up looking at him.

"Sorry but I didn't want to embarrass you, you were kind of snoring." I say in a bitchy way. I'm kind of tired of this little dance he's been pulling and now I'm totally convinced he doesn't like me.

" What's wrong Sam?" he asks clearly hurt by tone.

Before I could answer the door opens and a high pitched scream is heard I cover my ears. Tracy is screaming her lungs out waiting for someone to come.

"Tracy what in God's name...OH MY GOD!" Mrs. Morgan yells before covering her hand and I lay on the bed and put the pillow over my face and scream.TBC

I know "White Oleander" was made in like 2001 but just pretend it was made before tha and "Grandpa's Magical Toys" is a real movie and its so adorable i still have and dance to it lol


	10. love is blinding

Warning : swearing, abuse Rated PG13 I don't own anything maybe some of my own characters but besides that I don't own Jason or Sam 

I just wanted to thank all of you for ur nice and helpful feedback. Im glad ur enjoying this story ur all so sweet i luv u 

The next morning I wake up to feel strong arms around my waist. I turn my body and Jason's face is now on my neck. Oh my god! I'm about to smile and squeal for happiness when I realized what happened last night. So I turn back to how I was and try to go back to sleep, but I can't his strong arms feel so good. God why can't I get over him! Oh I don't know maybe your in his BED! WITH HIM! Man I can really be a dumbass. 

His arms suddenly lift up from my waist and Jason sits up. I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. 

"I know your awake so you stop pretending." He says 

I open my eyes and sit up looking at him. 

"Sorry but I didn't want to embarrass you, you were kind of snoring." I say in a bitchy way. I'm kind of tired of thislittle dance he's been pulling and now I'm totally convinced he doesn't like me. 

" What's wrong Sam?" he asks clearly hurt by tone. 

Before I could answer the door opens and a high pitched scream is heard I cover my ears. Tracy is screaming her lungs out waiting for someone to come. 

"Tracy what in God's name...OH MY GOD!" Mrs. Morgan yells before covering her hand and I lay on the bed and put the pillow over my face and scream. 

" What the hell is going on here?" Mr. Morgan asks Jason anger in his eyes. I lift the pillow from my head and sit up. 

" It's my fault..." I begin to say before 

" See I knew she was a tramp right from the start! ALICE GET THIS TRASH OUT OF HERE NOW!" Tracy screams 

"HEY! I DON'T BELIEVE I WAS FINISHED!" I scream back at her. I get up from the bed and stand in front of the crowd by now Lila, Alice, Dillon, and the little girl and her father was there. 

" Last night me and Jason watched a movie, and I fell asleep. Jason was nice enough toput me in his bed and he slept on the floor. In the middle of the night I woke up and I felt bad so I said we could share. Not because I wanted tohave sex withhim but because I didn't think it was right for him to sleep on the floor while I took HIS bed." I explain and I could see Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, Lila , Alice and Dillon believed me. Tracy on the other hand looked like she didn't believe a word I said. 

"Please like anyone is going to believe that pack of lies!" she says and she turns and looks at her mother who put her hand on her shoulder. Lila walks up to me and looks me straight in the eyes, like she was looking for something. After a while she smiles and gives me a soft hugthen looks at the devil incarnate (Tracy). 

"My daughter she is not lying. Look into her eyes, and you will see what I see. This woman would not lie about that." she says to Tracy and after a second Tracy nods and grabs Dillon's hand and they walk downstairs. Then everyone else begins to leave but Mrs. Morgan and Lila. 

" I'm truly sorry about this misunderstanding. I just didn't want him to sleep on the ground when I got his nice and comfy bed." I say looking down 

They both smile 

"It's okay but I think from until the storm clears up you can stay in Emily's room." Mrs. Morgan says 

" I agree, don't you Jason? You have beenvery quiet this morning." Lila says looking at him. I turn my head and look into his eyes. He looked upset at me, but thenhe looked a little mad, and then he looked very compassionate. 

" I agree I thinks it's best if Sam staysin Em's roomfrom now on." he says with an attitude 

They both heard it so theysmiled andsaid goodbye leaving us both alone, where silence was the only thing heard. 

" What's your problem? " I ask him and he looks at me with disbelief 

" What'sMY problem? Are you kidding me? I'm not the one who woke up with a stick up my ass snapping at the first personI see." he says to me anger in his voice THAT'S IT 

" Well maybe I wouldn't be snapping if SOMEONE wasn't MOANING all fricking night long!" I scream at him 

" What are you talking about?" he asks me his tone lowering and his eyes are widder 

" All night you were moaning MORE and BABY ALL NIGHT JASON WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO WAKE YOU? NO I ALREADY DID THAT ENOUGH FOR ONENIGHT. SO I HAD TO LISTEN TO YOU HAVE DREAMS ABOUT YOURPRECIOUS COURTNEY WHO YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER!"I scream at him until I lose my breath and storm downstairs where everyone was looking at me with sad looks on their faces. I look at Lila 

" Can I please sit in the library alone for a moment I have to call someone." 

She nods to me 

" Thank you." I say and I hear Jason's door open and I run before he comes downstairs 

In the library I spotted a phone and I picked it up and dialed Carly. 

"Hello?" I hear on the other line 

"Hey Carly." I say weakly 

"CHICA oh my God I miss you so much babe the weather here sucks! We can't leave until Saturday." she says 

" At least your with you mom. I'm at the MORGANS!" I say like it's the end of the world 

" REALLY! DETAILS GIRL I NEED DETAILS!" she says happily 

" Carly there's really nothing to tell but I was so stupid." I say starting to cry 

" Oh sweetie what's wrong what happened?" 

" He still likes Courtney." I whisper and tell her the story 

"Well are you sure it was her? I mean it could have been anyone." she says trying to make me feel better 

" I don't think so. Oh God why? Why can't I get over this. I thought I was stronger then this." I say 

" You are! Jason is not the center of you life Sam, you are! You control yourself! Now I can't do anything about the situation but what I'm gonna tell you is try to be nice and try to act like you don't care." she says 

" I don't know if I can. How do I stay away?" I ask her but I know she doesn't have the answer 

" I don't know love has a way of blinding you, and you might not admit it but you are in love!" 

" I know, but I have to try not to be." I whisper then look on the clock 

" Sorry babe but I got to go. I'll try to call you tonight. Love ya!" I say and hang up the phone after she said Love ya too. 

I'm debating on whether or not to call Mark. Figure I might as well. 

I dial the number and after a second I hear a muffled "Hello." 

"Mark it's Sam." I whisper hoping he was at least a little sober. 

"SAMMY WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU GET HERE NOW YOU LITTLE CRACK WHORE, AND GET THEPUNISHMENT YOU DESERVE!" he screams at me but I don't let him get to me, and I will NOT cry. So I result to anger instead. 

" Oh yeah? Well how the FUCK can I do that when no one is supposed to leave shelter until the storm lets out!" 

That when he get more mad. 

" WATCH THAT MOUTH OF YOUR'S SAMMY GIRL, YOU ARE NOTHING! NOTHING BUT A LITTLE POOR CON ARTIST LIVING ON THE STREETS AND DIDN'T HAVE ANYMORE MARKS TO MESS WITH. YOU WERE BETTER ON THE STREETS BECAUSE THERE YOU WERE WHERE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE. EATING SHIT OFF PEOPLE'S PLATE! THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU'LL EVER BE GOOD AT, WHO KNOWS MAYBE ONE DAY YOU'LL BE A GOOD FUCK TO PEOPLE WHO CAN'T GET ANY!" He screams so loud at me I have to take the phone away from my ear. What a... 

"You BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME, YOU DON'T KNOW JACK SHIT ABOUT ME!" I scream back with all the anger I have. 

Then I hear a crash, I I knew he must have passed out. Good maybe this time he'll be so drunk he'll die, and never wake up. YAH! I hang up the phone and I turn around and leave, but I see a bright blue eyed hottie looking at me. 

" Okay I think you should tell me what's going on." he says and I look at him right in the eyes and look pissed 

I can see the pity in Jason's eyes, and I can barley stand it. I hate pity and sadness being directed at me because it always made me feel like the person was better then me. I just want to know what he heard. 

" What are you talking about?" I ask him pretending like nothing happened 

" Oh don't even pretend like you don't know." he says crossing his arms around him 

I appear to be thinking for a second. 

" Um...no I really don't know what you're talking about." I say "Sorry." 

" Why do you have to lie? Who was that on the phone? What was he talking about, and why would he say that shit to you?" he asks me stepping closer to me but I step back 

" Oh him? That was...my ex boyfriend. He thinks he controls whatever I do, that's why we broke up." I lie 

" Bull shit! That was NOT your ex boyfriend. That was your foster father wasn't it?" He says again stepping closer to me which I step back again 

" You let him say that bull to you?" he asks me whispering and continues to step closer as I step back. Before I knew it I was backed up at a wall. 

" Jason please don't make me answer you." I beg him whispering 

" Why not Sam?" he asks me 

" He's lying you are not what he says." he says to me but I wont letmyself tobelieve it. So I try to move away from him but he stood strong 

" Oh yeah how would you?" 

" How would I know? Sam you worth so much more then you think." he says 

" No I'm not I'm worth sharing a bed with a guy then hearing the guy moan LOUDLY dreaming about a girl I can't stand." 

" What girl are you talking about?" He asks 

" COURTNEY! I CAN'T STAND HER." I scream for the whole world to hear. 

" When will you figure out that it wasn't Courtney I was dreaming about it was YOU." he says his face gets closer to mine until he crushes his lipsonto mine. He was kissing me so passionately and so hungrily. He puts his tongue into my mouth and I massage his with mine. As the kiss gets hotter and hotter he puts hishand through my hair and I almostget weak in the knees. Thankfully he lifts meup and I wrap my legs around his waist. We pull apart for air. 

" What?" I whisper heavily licking my lips. I taste like him. He taste like coconuts 

Jason looks into my eyes again and this time I see passion and hunger and lust, but I just can't get myself to believe it's because of me. 

" Why is it so hard for you to believe I'm attracted to you and I like you?" he asks his voice cracking a littlehis face coming closer to mine again. 

" To many reasons." I whisper what I did to Carly when she asked me practically the same thing. 

" I have to confuse something." he says and I fear the worst 

" what?" I ask 

" I can't get you out of my mind, why can't I stay away from you?" he says whispering into my ear and I start to tremble. I look at him and stroke his face, before I put my lips on his again and kiss him slower, and softer, but passionate at the same time. 

TBC 

YAH THEY FINALLY KISSED lol tell me watcha think 


	11. Your mine

Warning : swearing, abuse Rated PG13 I don't own anything maybe some of my own characters but besides that I don't own Jason or Sam 

I just wanted to thank all of you for ur nice and helpful feedback. Im glad ur enjoying this story ur all so sweet i luv u 

" When will you figure out that it wasn't Courtney I was dreaming about it was YOU." he says his face gets closer to mine until he crushes his lipsonto mine. He was kissing me so passionately and so hungrily. He puts his tongue into my mouth and I massage his with mine. As the kiss gets hotter and hotter he puts hishand through my hair and I almostget weak in the knees. Thankfully he lifts meup and I wrap my legs around his waist. We pull apart for air. 

" What?" I whisper heavily licking my lips. I taste like him. He taste like coconuts 

Jason looks into my eyes again and this time I see passion and hunger and lust, but I just can't get myself to believe it's because of me. 

" Why is it so hard for you to believe I'm attracted to you and I like you?" he asks his voice cracking a littlehis face coming closer to mine again. 

" To many reasons." I whisper what I did to Carly when she asked me practically the same thing. 

" I have to confuse something." he says and I fear the worst 

" what?" I ask 

" I can't get you out of my mind, why can't I stay away from you?" he says whispering into my ear and I start to tremble. I look at him and stroke his face, before I put my lips on his again and kiss him slower, and softer, but passionate at the same time. 

The kiss seemed to last forever his sweet lips and tongue feel so good. He breaks the kissfrom my mouth then moves to my neck, where he sucks on it hard. I moan in pleasure. 

" Are youbranding me?" I whisper with lust in my voice 

" I'm only branding what's mine." he whispers back before kissing my mouth for a second. 

"So I'm your's?" I ask already knowing the answer 

" Hell yeah!" he says before he lifts me in his arms and lays me on the couch, and gets on top of me, then crushing his lips on mine. 

For the next hour we make out on the couch. We knew we both weren't ready to go any farther.He didn't need to tell me he was a virgin I could just tell, and I can't say I'mnot surprised. I mean he is the hottest guy in school. 

" So what do you want todo now?" I ask him still lying on the couch. 

" Well... we COULD finish the project, then watch another movie or we could talk to the family, or we could talk about what your foster father said and what I heard." he says 

" I think we should do the first choice, second no I don't feel like being trash talked by your aunt, and 3rd is not even an option." I say 

" So your just gonna forget what he said?" he asks me with disbelief 

" Yeah Iam. Please lets just forget about it."I beg him 

" Fine I'll forget about it... for now." he says then kisses my head. 

I smile. " Thanks." 

Then he turns to me and laughs, and I get confused. 

" I think we both better clean up before we go out there, we look like we were just making out for an hour." 

" Well, wekinda were." I say smirking 

" Yeah but theydon't knowthat." he says before throwing me over his shoulder. I squeal. 

" JasonNicholas Morgan! You put me down now!" I say laughing the whole time. 

" Oh no Ms. McCall you're mine!" He says before opening the library door which led to the dining room, where everyone was. They all stopped talking and looked at Jason Iasummed becauseit got all quiet. 

" Jason what are you doing?"Mr. Morgan asks 

Jason smiles and says " Just giving Sam a piggy back ride...well sort of." he says before nodding to everyone before he brought me upstairs,to his room,and closes the door. 

We both suddenly start laughing 

" Oh my gosh I think that's the first time I didn't hear Tracy speak." I say 

" I'm surprised they didn't have a shit fit!" he says 

I laugh again before looking at him. He looks so care free. He catches me looking at him and he leans in to me and kisses me softly. 

" I think we better get started on that project. " he says 

" Yeah I think your right." and I get up and lie on his bed. 

" Okay lets start with you today." he says 

" Okay shoot." 

" Full name." 

" Samantha Laura McCall." I say and he writes it down. 

" Birthday?" 

" September 21, 1976." I say and he writes it down while nodding 

" Place of birth?" he asks and I bite my lip 

" Kelly's diner." I say not saying exactly where I was born but basically where. 

He writes it down. "... Name of Birth parents?" he asks knowing I don't know. 

I think for a second " Just write unknown." I say and he nods before giving me a light hug. 

" Address?" 

" 33 Riverside Rode." I say and he nods knowing that's where the shit houses are. 

" Siblings?" 

" Not that I know of." I say 

" Okay now it's basically what's your favorite questions. What's your favorite color?" he asks 

" Blue." I say and I see him smirk 

" No, it's not because of your eyes. Why does everyone always think it's because of you." I ask myself 

" Fine why is that you favorite color?" he asks 

" It's a long story." I say 

" Well we got nothing but time so." he says in a calm tone trying not to pressure me 

" Okay, well you already know I'm a foster child so. My mother and I lived on the streets, and when I was four she left me. I was on the streets alone for about 6 mouths and the first day I was out on my own I didn't have any money and I haven't eaten all day it was about 7 PM. I walk into Kelly's and ask how much a hot dog is and the guy says $2 and when I realized there was no way I could get anything to eat today I started to cry. The guy looked at me like I was a dumbass and he looked like he was about to kick me out. Then a lady in a bright blue coat with her husband and a little boy our age comes up to me and gives me $20. I stopped crying and whispered Thank you to her and she gave me a hug saying " Who wouldn't help a child of gold like you." then I smiled and the family left and the lady turned to me and smiled again.She was the only nice person to me, when I was nothing" I say smiling at that wonder memory 

" What did you do after the $20 was spent?" he asks 

" I conned people, sang on the streets, pic pocketed people, I did whatever I had to do to survive." I say hoping he wouldn't think less of me. 

" I'm glad you shared that with me Sam, and just so you know I don't think of you any less you still blind me with your beauty inner and outer." he says wrapping his arms around me, and I put my head on his shoulder. 

" Thank you for saying that." I whisper 

" Anytime." he says and he puts his head on mine and he closes his eyes. 

" Tired?" I ask 

" Little." he admits 

" Well then I think I'll let you rest a bit, then I'm gonna show you how to play a real game of pool." I say putting the covers over him and kissing him on the lips. 

" Night blue eyed babe." I whisper using Carly's nick name for him 

" Blue eyed babe?" he asks confused opening one eye. 

" I'll tell you later. Night sweet dreams." 

" As long as I know you all my dreams will be sweet." he says and I laugh 

" You goof." then I walk out the door closing it softly. I turn around and come face to face with the whole family. and they don't look too happy! 

TBC 


	12. How many licks down it take

Heyy all sorry it took me fovere to update i couldnt think of anything then today I just had a break though yah me anywho hope u like this chapter R&R mwah! - Jamie

" Night blue eyed babe." I whisper using Carly's nick name for him

" Blue eyed babe?" he asks confused opening one eye.

" I'll tell you later. Night sweet dreams."

" As long as I know you all my dreams will be sweet." he says and I laugh

" You goof." then I walk out the door closing it softly. I turn around and come face to face with the whole family. and they don't look too happy!

"Hi." I say looking at them all, trying to figure out what was going on

" Sam, I think we better talk." Mrs. Morgan says to me and I could see she was concerned

" Shh. He just feel a sleep, he said he was pretty tired." I say whispering

They all nod and walk down stairs into the living room.

" What's this all about?" I ask as I sit on the couch.

"Jason." was all Mr. Morgan said and I knew what he meant.

" Look before you say anything else I want you to know I care about your son very much." I say looking on the floor.

Most of them smile.

" Oh Sam we know you do, it's just we want to know if you plan on... doing anything while your staying here." Mrs. Morgan says hesitant at first.

I hide a smile and I feel like laughing. Oh my God that was all they were worried about. Thank God I thought they were going to forbid me ever seeing him.

" Trust me, Jason and I don't plan on doing that anytime soon." I say in a reassuring tone.

They all sigh in relief

" And I don't even know if Jason wants any relationship with me anyway." I say sadly

" Trust me Sam, Jason does. He looks at you differently then he does with anyone else. Like your the only one in the room." A man who I think is his uncle said

I smile " Thank you for saying that."

" Your welcome, now why don't you go into the entertainment room and do something until Jason wakes up." Lila says and I nod

" Okay thank you all for talking to me. At first I was nervous you were going to forbid me to see him after the projects over ." I say

" Why would you think that?" Lila asks interested by what I said

" Not to be rude or anything but I'm not your "class"." I say looking at my feet.

" Besides Tracy no one else cares that much about "classes", we would never forbid anyone like you from seeing our son." Mrs. Morgan says

I laugh " Some how I knew Tracy was one of those people, no offense or anything." I say smirking at Tracy who is glaring at me.

" Alright I'll go and watch a movie. Thanks everyone I'll see ya later." I say before going down into the basement but I faintly hear

" She's something isn't she?" who I'm guessing was Tracy and I also hear

" She certainly is, but she's hiding something too." I think Lila was the one who said that and I got a knot in my stomach. I know she knows there is something I'm hiding, but she's never going to find out what (or whom) I'm hiding.

I go down stairs and put on the radio and listen to some 80's music. I sway my hips and close my eyes to listen to the music. I love all music. Oldies, new stuff, all except country that stuff sounds really bad. I walk over to the pool table and start practicing shooting. Not that I needed it. On the streets pool hustling was one of the many ways I got food down my stomach. I racked all the balls and broke the stack decently. For the next hour I basically played pool and listened to music. After racking the balls for about the tenth time I lean a little to break the stack, when I feels a strong pair of arms around me. I leaned back up and I felt Jason swaying to the beat of the music. He puts his head closer to my neck and I can feel his breath on me. I can feel him getting harder and it made me happy I can do that to HIM.

" What...what are you doing?" I whisper swallowing. My heart was beating a mile a minute.

Jason still doesn't say anything, he just continues to sway us both. He suddenly starts to kiss my neck lightly. His tongue making little circles on my bare neck. I start to grow weak in the knees, and I moan loudly. I try to turn to look into his eyes but he stops me.

" Not yet." he whispers and I could hear the lust and passion in his voice. I nod not really able to find my voice.

When the sound ends and a new more upbeat song came on nothing changed. His swaying was still light. His starts to kiss my neck a little harder now. Sucking on it, like a tootsie pop.

"How many licks down it take?" I think to myself.

I moan again in pleasure when his hand start to move down to my legs pulling up the peasant skirt I borrowed from Emily.

" More." I moan and he sucks harder on my neck, and moves his pulling the skirt almost all the way up. Oh God he was making me feel like I was on fire, and feeling his hardness didn't help me calm down. All thoughts were gone, but I still wanted to look at him in the eyes. So I try again to move to face him, but again I'm stopped.

" Not yet." he whispers again in my ear.

" When?" I ask back breathing heavily

" Soon." he whispers back and he drops his hand from my skirt and moves to my tank top. He puts his hand in front of me and puts it inside the bottom of my shirt. I feel him move his hand from my stomach to my breast. I moan so loudly

" Jason." I say and he grabs on of my breast.

" What do you want Sam?" he asks me breathing as heavily as I am.

" To look at you." I say and once again I turn around, and this time I was stopped. I see Jason looking at me like I was the only one in the world. Lust. Passion, Hotness, Love and so much more was in his eyes. I wrap my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me and I kiss him.

A hard, deep, passionate kiss that made my world turn upside down. I felt like I was going to explode. His tongue massaged with mine and I tasted him. He tasted so good. I wanted more. So I grabbed both ends of his shirt and pulled it over his head quickly so only a few seconds our lips were apart. We kiss again and I start to get dizzy.

Then all of a sudden we pull apart. I look at him confused.

" What's wrong?" I ask

" Someone's coming." he says looking up at the ceiling where I could hear footsteps  
coming closer. Shit! I quickly run to the couch and lie down and turn on the TV to a random channel. Jason is right behind me and he puts his arms around me. Alice comes down with a smile on her face.

" Hi, sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to tell you that dinner will be in about ten minutes and your mother wants you to freshen up, Mr. Jason." she says to Jason who nods. I smile at her and also nod

" Thanks Alice we'll be right up." I say and she smiles back at me before walking back upstairs. When she's upstairs I couldn't help but laugh.

" That was close." I say before leaning in closer to him but he stops me. I lean back confused.

" Jason what's wrong? Did I do something?" I ask a little hurt

" No! No,Sam but both of us know neither of us are ready for anything more then what just happened. I have to tell you something." he says trying to get his breathing back to a normal pace.

" What is it?" I ask interested on what he has to say, I'm happy he wasn't like mad at me or something

" I'm still a virgin." he says and looks down and I look at him with shock. Wow I thought I was the only big V in this room.

" Jason that doesn't matter, you're not the only one." I say laughing a little then he looks up at me with shock also

" I didn't think you were... I mean... your so beautiful... I just figured." he says

" Jason, why don't we just slow things down, I know that if anything like THAT happens again, I wont be able to stop." I say

" Really?" he asks me smirking

" Oh yeah." I say laughing

" Good." he says and gives me a light kiss on the lips. It only lasted a second, but it was perfect.

Then Alice came down again and started laughing

" Come along you two." and we both get up. That's when Alice laughs really hard

" Um before you go up there. Mr. Jason you need to fix your hair and zip up your pants, and Ms. McCall your tank top is falling down and your necks starting to get red. I know you'all didn't do anything because then I wouldn't be laughing, but if you get cleaned up quickly I wont tell them." she says pointing up

" Thank you so much Alice your a Godsend." I say pulling my tank top up and trying to cover the hickeys with my hair.

" Yeah thanks Alice, your the best." Jason says zipping his pants and fixing his hair.

Alice nods and goes to Sam and hands her cover-up

" Here this will work." she says and I smile before putting it on.

" What is going on down there?" I hear Mr. Morgan holler from upstairs

" We are coming." Alice hollers back and we all walk up stairs together.  
TBC


	13. beautiful

Warning : swearing, abuse Rated PG13 I don't own anything maybe some of my own characters but besides that I don't own Jason or Sam I really wanted to hank all of you who read this story I'm glad you like it just as much as I love writing it. Hope ya like this chapter

Dinner was strangely quiet. I didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing, but I couldn't say I didn't enjoy the silent. I look over at Jason who looked like he was just as confused as I was. Our eyes meet and I couldn't help but smile. I would have never believed in my wildest dreams that I would be sitting next to Jason Morgan, WHO I kissed, who I gave a hickey to, who gave me a hickey, and who I almost made love with, and him knew about my past and still smile at me. Nothing could bring me down, at least for a minute.

After dinner Jason and I went back down stairs and lied on the couch. I put my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

" What could be better then this?" I whispered to him not really expecting an answer.

" This." Jason says and he leans in and kisses me softly. It was a soft light kiss that lasted only a second but it still made my heart skip a beat.

" Your right, that was better." I say laughing a little. He smiles at me.

Then I heard someone coming down stairs and I broke the gaze. It was Lila and Mrs. Morgan with a smile on their faces.

" Hey kids I have some good news." Mrs. Morgan said. as she sat on the couch with us.

" What is it?" Jason asked before I could say a word.

" Well we were just watching the news and they said the storm should be clearing up as early as tomorrow afternoon." Lila said not smiling when she saw the look on both of Jason and my face.

" Now kids don't be so gloom. When school starts again, you two can show the world how much you care about each other." she says stroking my cheek and I smile.

" Yeah I guess you have a point there." I say smiling weakly.

" Yeah I want everyone to know you're taken and I'm the luckiest guy in school." Jason says wrapping his arms around my waist.

They both smile at us, and get up.

" Well we'll leave you two alone. And remember Sam stay's in Em's room tonight." Mrs. M. says starting at Jason who nods firmly

" Good night." They say and after we both said it back they went upstairs.

"So now what do you want to do?" I ask him

" I can think of a few things." he whispers in a sexy tone I laugh

" You horn dog." I whisper back before I put my lips on his.

For the next hour we made out. Nothing more just light, soft, sweet, kisses we couldn't go as passionate as our last session but it was still so good!

" Now what?" he asks looking at me like I'm the most beautiful girl in the world

I look at the clock and see it's already midnight, not that it really mattered because I wasn't tired and Jason didn't look tired.

" Oh I don't know, we could finish the project, well the question part anyway. After the storm we can make a short appearance to my house take a few pictures then leave." I say looking down cursing myself for bringing Trisha and Mark into the conversation.

But thankfully Jason knew what I was thinking and he didn't say anything.

" Okay that's fine we only have like 3 pages each and those are the ones where you need a real answers." he says getting up.

" Where are you going?" I asked him confused

" To get the sheets, we kind of need them." he says laughing " Don't worry I'll be right back." he says in a joke but reassuring way.

" Well can I at least have a kiss so I wont miss you TOO much." I say pouting holding back a laugh.

He grins and goes back over to me and gives me a deep kiss on my lips then walks upstairs.

I smile to myself. I can't believe this was happening. Jason Morgan and I are a couple. I can't wait to tell Carly she'll laugh hysterically. I just wish this storm could last forever. But I know it will never happen, sadly. A few seconds later I hear Jason's rushing footsteps coming down stairs. He looks out of breath and he's holding up the two packets.

" Got 'em " he says smirking

" Took you long enough." I joke and get up to give him a hug. " I missed you." I whisper before kissing him softly. He moans in pleasure but breaks the kiss causing me to moan in displeasure.

" That's teasing." I pout

he laughs " I know and I'm sorry, but we really should finish this." he says

" Fine... your right. Who's idea was this again?" I ask knowing the answer

" Your's." he says shaking his head laughing at me softly, he takes out the sheet and hands me a pen.

" Okay, what is the greatest thing that ever happened to you?" He asks me

" Um... now I would say this but that sounds corny so write down meeting Carly, because that's my second." I say

He writes it down then starts to stare at me.

" What do I have something in my teeth? Is my hair all messy?" I ask

" No, you're just so beautiful." he says and I blush

" I'm not that great." I say laughing

" One day you'll believe me, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met." he says

" I still think you're fudging it a tad but I wont say anything else but thank you." I whisper and give him a peck on the cheek.

" Okay now what's the best thing that happened to you?" I ask

" You, BUT write when my parents adopted Emily." he says

after I write it down I look at him.

" I was always wondering. Why do Emily and Courtney hate each other? I mean is it because of you or..." I ask

" Partly. Em never thought Courtney deserved me, which she was right, but Em would always get in her face. So one day Courtney got pissed and kissed Nicholas right in front of Emily and Em punched her, rest is history." he says and I laugh

" Oh God I'd pay to see that." I say

" It WAS pretty funny." he says laughing with me.

" Okay your turn too ask." I say to him

" Worst thing that ever happened to you?" he asks

" My latest foster home." I say

" I probably have no business saying this but Sam, I know your foster parents are that kind and loving to you, so why don't you just call your social worker?" he asks

" It's okay Jason. I don't because if I told anyone the whole truth about my living arrangements I would be known as the weak girl who isn't even tough enough to fight back to my "parents." and I would probably be sent to another state. Not many Port Charlesen's want a 17 year old foster kid. Plus when I turn eighteen I'm gone anyway. I have enough money to last a while, for old cons and working." I say

" Wait does anyone know the "whole truth"?" he asks

" No. Only I do." I say

I see the look on his face and it makes me sad.

" Jason it's not that I don't trust you, because I DO! I trust you so much but I'm not ready to come out with a part of my life that scares me and haunts my dreams." I say stroking his cheek.

He doesn't say anything just gives me a tight hug

"I'll wait as long as I have to." he says and we both realized we weren't as awake as we looked.

He walked to me Emily's room and gave me one of his oversized Tee shirts and a pair of his sweat pants.

" These are small on me, I know they might be too big but you can have them." he say

" Thank you. Can you turn around?" I ask not that I really cared if he saw me in my bra and my panties. He of course turns around and I take a slow time to get into his old cloths. Just to tease him a little.

" You tease." he says still turned.

" You know it." I joke and finally put on the shirt.

" Okay you can turn." I say and before I even finish he's turned

" So how do I look in your old cloths?" I ask

" Perfect." he says and gives me a hug, and kisses my fore head.

" Good night Sam." he whispers

" Night." I whisper back

He starts to walk out but he stops at the door and looks at me again.

" You know you should wear my cloths more often." he says and then grins

" Good night Jason." I say laughing

" Sweet dreams beautiful." he says before walking out and closing the door behind him.

I smile to myself. and lie on the bed pulling the covers over my head, picturing Jason's smile, and smelling his sent on the cloths that were a little big but fit me perfectly.

Someone in this world think I'm beautiful. One person thinks I'm beautiful and it's the one person, I want to open my heart to.

TBC


	14. last supper

Warning : swearing, abuse Rated PG13 I don't own anything maybe some of my own characters but besides that I don't own Jason or Sam  
thanks u guys for your sweet feedback luv u guys

The next morning as soon as I woke up I felt someone looking at me. I open my eyes slowly figuring it was Jason watching me. To my surprise it wasn't Jason but Emily! Realizing I was in her bed I quickly sat up and got out of her bed.

" I'm sorry, I was just told I could sleep in here." I said looking at her. She didn't look too upset.

" Don't worry about it. You must be Sam I'm Emily." she says sticking out her hand to mine

" Hi." I said sweetly shaking her hand.

" Would you mind if we talked for a bit. I know you just woke up but.." Emily says sitting on the bed.

" No it's fine." I said standing next to the bed " What's on your mind?" I ask

" Sit." she says and I sit on the bed.

" Okay, you probably know what's this about. And I know that I don't know you very well, and apparently you have been here your whole life BUT---"

" Emily not to be mean or anything why don't you just tell me what's on your mind." I say stopping her rambling

" Sorry I ramble when I'm nervous, okay I just want you to know that no one is going to make you stop seeing Jason at school or here. I just got home five minutes ago and Jason was practically glowing in happiness. And when I was about to walk in here Jason stopped me and told me you were sleeping and not to wake you up. He was looking at you and I know he cares a great deal for you." she says and I could tell she was being sincere.

" Thank you, and thank you for telling me that. I care about your brother very much and he thinks the world of you. I'm glad you don't hate me or think I'm trying to steal him from you because I didn't want Jason to be in the middle of it. I was...I was hoping we could be civil to each other if not be friends." I say

" I think that would be nice. Listen I'll let you take a shower or whatever and you can borrow whatever you need. I'll make sure Alice saves you some breakfast." Emily says as she gets up and walks out of her room with a smile.

I'm really glad Emily wasn't going to punch me in the face for dating Jason. I wouldn't want Jason to choose Emily over me and end up hating me. I sigh and get up and walk into the bathroom, to take a shower.

About an hour later I walk down stairs wearing Emily's long jeans and tight black tank top. She was taller then me by a couple inches and I was a little bigger in the chest area so the top was a little small, but i didn't mind. When I got down stairs I saw Jason on the couch with Emily watching TV. They must have heard my footsteps because they both turned and smiled when they saw me.

" Hi." I said smiling weakly

" Hey." Emily said and Jason didn't say anything but he got up and walked towards me, and gave me a tight hug. I hug him back because I know what he was thinking. I'm going to have to go home soon. Today like in an hour soon.

" Hey, it's okay I'm not dying." I whisper joking and he chuckles softly.

" I know it's just... I'm gonna miss you." he says giving me a kiss on the lips

"Ahem. Sorry but mom will flip if she sees you two." Emily says

" Oh they don't care if we kiss, they just care if we share a bed again." Jason says laughing causing Emily's eyes to widen.

"Are you kidding me? They caught you in bed TOGETHER and they didn't care!" she says squeaking almost

"Oh they flipped out but I reassured you family sex was LAST thing on our mind." I say looking at Jason who was grinning

" Right... okay sure. Anywho I'll leave you two alone. Oh and Sam you so have to let me take you to school tomorrow, we have to talk." she says laughing and I know what she means

" Um sure, but I promised Carly I would walk with her, would it be okay if she came too?" I ask there was NO way I was ditching my best friend in the world

" That's fine, I wanted to get to know her anyway too, she seems really nice, and cool." Em says

" Oh she is trust me and you should hear the nickname she has for your brother." I say

" Is that where you came up with blue eyed babe?" he asks and I nod causing Emily to crack up.

" Nice, well see you guys later. Oh Sam are you staying for dinner?"

" Yea she is." Jason says for me and I look at him

" Please?" he asks me pouting batting his big blue eyes at me

" Okay why not." I say and he smiles and picks me up

" Thank you." he whispers and kisses me again

Emily rolls her eyes

" You both are horn dogs." and she walks away

We give each other a quick kiss then both lay down on the couch and watch TV.

Alice came and told us dinner was ready at about 5. Dinner was nice except Tracy and her not so nice remarks about me going home, but I didn't have to tell her off this time Jason did it for me. I think what he said was.

" Aunt Tracy, why don't you shut up because you and I both know that Sam is a great person and she has done nothing wrong to you. You seem to be the only one with a problem with her and there is no reason for it, so do us all a favor and SHUT UP!"

Everyone got a kick out of that. I cracked up so hard, and Emily spit out all of her soda on her dad which cause everyone else to laugh even harder. Even Mr. Morgan laughed when he got soda on him.

After dinner me and Jason when to his room and I got my purse and back pack together.

" Can't you stay one more day?" he asks me wrapping his arm around my waist

"Baby you know I can't I would trust me but I don't think your family would appreciate if you have a regular sleep over with your girl friend." I whisper closing my eyes as he starts to sway me.

" You like Emily right?" He asks me huskily in the most sexy tone

" Yeah." I say swallowing I know where this is leading and I know we shouldn't be doing this now

" Jason." I whisper

" I know." he whispers in my ear and he stops sway but his arms are still wrapped around me.

" You ready?" he asks

"Yeah unfortunately." I say turning to face him.

His eyes are filled with so many deep emotions and I know his feelings are real and pure.

We walk down the stairs hand in hand and everyone is in a big clutter

I give Mrs. Morgan a hug first

" Thank you for letting me stay here. Mrs. Morgan you have been so nice to me." I say and she smiles

' Anytime Sam. You are very welcome here." she says and then I turn to Mr. Morgan and give him a hug next.

"Thank you." I whisper to him and he smiles and says thank you right back to me. I hug the kids and then I look at Alice and smile.

" Come here Alice." I say joking and I give her a big hug

" Thank you for not saying anything." I whisper and she smiles and winks at me

I hug everyone until it was only Tracy left. I see her glare at me.

"Tracy I know we don't get along but thank you for...well thank you for not killing me in my sleep." I joke laughing and everyone else does too

Jason and I go to his car and he opens the car door for me.

" Why thank you." I say as I get in.

" Your very welcome." he says and he gets in his side.

He hold me hand and then starts the car.

The car ride was quiet. Neither no one us knew what to say to each other. When we reached my house all the lights were on and that's when I was afraid to go in.

" Jason." I ask with fear in my voice.

" Don't worry I'll wait here and if I hear any yelling I'm going in there." he says also looking at the house. Then our eyes meet.

" I'm going to miss you." he says

" I'll miss you too." I say as I start to cry

He wipes away my tears and he kisses me. A deep kiss, for what we will miss. We break apart after a minute.

" I guess it's kind of silly how we are acting. We will see each other tomorrow I mean just because we aren't stranded in your house doesn't mean we aren't together, right?" I ask

" Yeah I guess your right, you better go before I take you home with me." he says giving me a tight hug and kiss on the cheek. I get out and get my things from my back seat and walk to my hell house.

When I open my door my house was trashed. Cloths, glass, empty beer bottles, food everywhere. Before I could open my mouth Mark grabs me by my shoulders and shoves me to the wall, with Trisha right behind him.

" Where the fuck have you been you whore!" Trisha says the alcohol scent pouring from her mouth

" That's where I want to know Sammy girl." Mark says with anger in his eyes. He punches me in the stomach and I spit up blood. But I get up and stand firmly with blood on my mouth and on my face, not saying anything.

" So you're not going to say anything? Okay." Mark says and punches me again but on my face. He keeps punching me and punching me. I wanted to call out for Jason but I didn't want him to see me like this. I didn't want anyone to save me, I wanted to save myself.

After five minutes Jason drove away with a bad feeling in his gut, wondering of he should turn around or call, just to make sure she's safe.

TBC


	15. i want to save myself

I woke up to the beeping sound of my cell phone's alarm clock. My head was hurting like hell, and so was my back. Then I realized I was lying on my living room floor. Mark and Trisha were probably either in my bed or passed out somewhere in town. I knew I had to get up. Carly would be here in a half and hour, and I also knew I had to wear a lot of make up.

I limped to my bathroom and slowly looked in the mirror. I has black and blue bruises everywhere. On my cheeks, my eyes, my arms, my stomach, my breast, my legs, and my feet. I had no idea how I was going to get away with all this but I can't skip school today. Jason, Carly, and Emily are expecting me there. It's times like this where I liked it when I was alone.

After 20 minutes of cover-up and baggy cloths I was ready when I heard my door bell ringing. I slowly walked to the door, and cracked it open a little to make sure she didn't see the broken glass and the little stains of blood on the carpet.

I smiled when I saw Carly's face. She looked so happy to be home.

" Hey Carly." I say with my voice weak and a little squeaking.

" Hey Sam, are you okay?" she asks me worried.

I give my best smile and cough.

" Oh course why wouldn't I be. I missed you so much." I say creeping through the crack of my door and tightly closing it, and gave my best friend a hug.

She hugged me tightly and it took all of my strength not to scream in pain.

" I missed you too." she whispered and we thankfully pulled apart.

" Okay before you ask when she gets here, would you mind if we rode with Emily and Jason to school they're on their way." I ask knowing she'll say and I quote " Hellz yeah I HATE walking!"

She smirks but none the less says " Hellz yeah I HATE walking!"

I laughed it's weird how much I know my best friend.

" So... what did I miss?" she asks smirking even bigger and I had to smile to it even through all the pain.

" Me and Jason are together!" I squeal and Carly jumps up smiling.

" I KNEW IT! I mean there was all that sexual tension with you with him and I knew it was going to happen after we got off the phone! So when did it happen?" she asks her smile never fading

" Well... our first kiss was about two minutes after I hung up with you." I say smiling at that memory of that hot ass kiss

"Nice... so did you?" she asks grinning sticking out her breast and dancing sort of.

" No but Carly, we came pretty damn close!" I say smirking and she laughs

" Even nicer. Oh look there's your blue eyed babe now." she says pointing to Jason's car with him and Emily in it. I suddenly got nervous. What if he can tell I'm off.

The car pulls over right in front of my house and just then I heard a loud crash in my house. SHIT Mark's up. I quickly get in the car and grab Carly's hand pulling her in too.

" Go, go, go!" I say to Emily and she confusingly pulls out and starts driving.

" Sam, why didn't you go and check your house. Maybe something broke." Carly says also confused and I felt bad I never told her but then again I never told anyone.

" Um...it's fine I don't have anything too important in their and it was coming from my room anyway." I lie biting my lip

"...okay whatever." she says and Jason turns to look at us.

" Hey Carly." he says to her and she smiles

" Hey Mr. Blue eyed babe. I don't think we actually met. I'm Carly Benson." she says sticking out her hand for him to shake which he does while smiling.

" Hi Carly nice to meet you. And I'm guessing I have you to thank for that wonderful nickname." he jokes and she laughs

" Hell yeah. But what can I say I'm just THAT good." and Emily starts to laugh too.

" Hey Carly I'm Emily, his sister." she says looking at her for a second but then continues to look at the road.

" Hey Em. It is okay if I call you that right?" she asks

" Oh yeah it's fine." she says smiling.

" Hey Samantha." Jason says grabbing my hand and I squeeze it and smile at him.

" Hey Jason." I whisper weakly and his smile fades a second

" Are you okay?" he asks very worried

" Yeah doesn't she sound sick, and Sam no offense but you like put 20 coats of make up on you." Carly says also worried

" I'm fine! I just didn't get a good sleep okay!" I said storming out of the now parked car and I slowly walk to the bleachers and lie down on the bottom. I feel so weak, but I have to suck it up and be strong. No one can know. I slowly repeat my motto. Never trust, never believe, never show. Never trust anyone with my personal life, never believe it when someone says I can trust them, and NEVER show anyone my house or my marks.

" Okay Sam what's going on?" I hear Jason's voice ask me

" Jason please don't worry about me, I just didn't get a good sleep." I say not bothering to get up but I opened my eyes. I was afraid if I kept them closed I wouldn't open them.

" Something is bothering you, I know it." he says softly stroking my hair I close my eyes at the softness and goodness of his touch.

" Okay I'll tell you." I softly say opening my eyes again

" What is it?" he asks

" I missed being with you, your family was being so nice to me and they actually pretended to care about me." I lie through my teeth feeling bad

" They didn't pretend they really loved you, as soon as I got home they were all like "When's Sam coming back?" Dillon and Brook were crying because you weren't there" he says trying to get me to smile, so I did

" Thanks." I whisper and he gives me a soft kiss on the cheek.

" Anytime." he whispers back to me

I suddenly felt very dizzy.

" Jason?" I say as everything gets blurry

" Sam?" he asks sitting me up.

" Jason, help, no hospitals." I say as I pass out into the darkness hearing Jason scream out my name.

TBC 

sry its so sort but i wanted to leave a clif hanger


	16. being wrong

yes i am going to update i just got back from a vacation where i didnt have any computer with me and im going to type it up as soon as i can thanx for reading


	17. The past is gone

Warning : swearing, abuse Rated PG13 I don't own anything maybe some of my own characters but besides that I don't own Jason or Sam 

As soon as I saw Lila I felt the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach. Why would he bring his own grandmother. I mean she will tell Mr. and Mrs. Morgan then I really am fucked. 

"Sam?" I hear Jason whisper. There was concern, fear, and love in his voice that almost made me cry. I really don't get it. 

"What...what is she doing here?" I ask slowly and weakly. I could have been clearer if I wanted to but still, a part of me didn't want her here. 

"She's here to help you, in a way I can't." He says softly walking towards me and sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"I'm fine!" I say for the hundredth time. Yeah I might sound weak but that doesn't mean jack shit I just need sleep. Then for the first time Lila said something. 

"Oh my child, you did not deserve this horrid thing." She whispers to me and she put her hand on my cheek. 

"I can...handle it." I say back with anger 

"Jason darling why don't you go outside and let me see if there are any serious damages." Lila says looking at Jason who was looking at me. 

"I'd rather stay here." 

"Jason." she says and he backs down. 

"Fine, wait Sam, who were you on the phone with?" 

Shit I didn't think he saw the phone that was still in my hand. Oh well. 

"Carly. I wanted her to know I was okay and I just got a little sick." I lied through my teeth and I think he knew I was too. 

"Okay." He let it go and I was thankful. He kisses the top of my head and squeezes my hand a little and walks out. 

"He's only trying to help you." Lila says after a minute of silence. 

I didn't say anything. 

"I am too. Samantha and your foster father will pay for this. His fate will be taken care of." 

I still didn't say anything so she examined me, asking me if it hurt if she placed her hand on my ribs, stomach, legs, ect. After about ten minutes Lila was finished. 

"Okay I'm--" she stopped when we both heard a car pull up infront of the cabin. It was probably Emily and Carly and I couldn't have been more scared and excited, which is weird I know. 

I can hear them talking with Jason. 

"I'm going to go and talk to them." Lila says and leaves 

I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew it wasn't good. Couple minutes later I heard Carly scream "WHAT!" and I knew it wasn't going so good. I had to get out of here. I sit up slowly and pull the covers off me My whole body was burning. The door open and Jason gently pulls me back down. 

"Sam you have to rest." 

"No I don't." 

"Jason she needs to see Alan." Lila says and everyone stops talking and looks at her. 

"No I DON'T." I scream the best I could. 

"Sam, you have broken ribs and you need stitches on your fore head, and the list goes on." she says to me then looks to Jason. 

"You know what I have to do Jason." she says and Jason looks at me. 

"Sam, I love you so much." he says and he kisses me softly before grabbing on arm and Emily grabbing my other. I then see Lila holding a needle filled with probably a sedative. I scream 

"NO...LET ME GO." and I tried to get free but I was too weak and they both held me down. Carly starts to cry 

"CARLY! HELP!" I scream but she just runs out of the room. 

And that very moment I knew how wrong I was to trust anybody. Because the people I trusted just stabbed me with a needle filled with drugs. 

TBC 


	18. small jealousy

Thank you guys for the awesome feedback i hope you like this chapter and let me knoe if I need to improve on anything i can take it :WinkingHeart:

I woke up to the beeping of my heart monitor. I still feel weak but the disgust and hatred I feel was stronger then anything. I didn't open my eyes just yet because I knew Jason or Carly or even Emily was in there with me. I can not believe Jason would betray me like this. Do the one thing that was hardest to forgive. All of a sudden I heard my door open, my eyes were still closed and there was nothing that could be told I was awake. It was Carly at the door.

" How is she?" I heard her whisper to the other person in the room.

"Still unconscious. I can't believe I did this." I heard Jason say and for a second I almost forgave him.

" You did what you thought was right.You love Sam, and I know she loves you too. Sooner or later she'll understand that she only did all this to protect you. I had no idea I wish she could have trusted me to help her with this, she's the best friend I have ever had I wasn't there to help her." she says and I can hear her start to joke up I heard Jason get up from wherever he was sitting and walk over and hug her. Her sobs got louder and before I knew it I too was sobbing.

I had no idea she felt that was about me. I just thought I was the first friend she made when she moved to Port Charles. Her and Jason have had the biggest impact on me, they brought a little light into the darkness of my world. Then this happened and as mad as I am with them I know they still care. I heard them both go silent and I knew they most have saw the tears, and know I was awake. They both walked towards me, one on one side one on the other. The one on my right graved my hand and I knew it was Jason. His strong muscular hand grabbed mine. He was stroking my hair softly, then wiping the tears that were still falling from my eyes. Then I felt Carly grabbed my other hand, rubbing it with her thumb.

"Sam, Sam honey are you awake?" Carly whispers into my ear, and Jason's grip tightened a little urging me to awake up. I opened my eyes slowly still crying a little. Then Carly hugged me.

"Oh my God Sam I am so sorry. Please believe me I, we did not mean to hurt you." she says

"Sam." Jason whispers chocking up sobs

I look into Jason's eyes that were burning into mine. There was sorrow and guilt, but most of all there was love in his eyes. He loved me, he told me, it was so hard to believe that someone that great can love some trash like me.

"Carly?" I asked looking at her now, with my voice all scratchy.

"Can you leave us alone for a couple of minutes?"

"Sure. I'll come back later." She says giving me another hug and whispers I love you to me which I said it back. She walked out my room after looking at both Jason and I then there was silence. Our eyes burning into each other with the flaming passion we felt for each other.I still was angry no make that furious and pissed and betrayed but even with all those emotions just pointing at him the love is so much stronger. I will never be able to stay away from him, or what I feel for him.

" Sam, I am so sorry" he started but I interrupted him

" You know none of that even matters now. The past is gone, no one can change it. What happened to Mark and Trisha?" I asked in a bitchy tone.

" In jail." he simply said

"Figures." I mumbled

"They didn't deserve you." He said releasing his fingers from my hair and now both his hands held my right hand.

"Your the only one who thinks that." I whispered

"Baby you have no idea how many people in the world care about you." He says back to me and I start to cry harder now. He stands up hands still on mine.

"Shh don't cry baby don't cry. They aren't worth your tears."

Then he kisses me on the lips softly. I kissed back it was hard not to. I pulled back first.

"I'm still mad you." I said

"What can I do to help you forgive me?" he asks seriously

"Three things. One NEVER and I mean NEVER drug me or restrain me like that again."

"Done." He says and nods firmly

"Second. Tell me where I'm gonna live?"

"With me or Carly. My mom and dad will be happy to have you and Emily really likes you, but if you want to stay with Carly that's fine too."

"I'll think about it."

"So what's the last thing?"

"Tell me the truth. Where you lying when you told me you loved me, because if you did that's okay, it is, I'm perfectly o-" I was interrupted rambling when I felt Jason's soft sweet lips on mine.

"Of course I wasn't lying. I love you Samantha Laura McCall." he whispers looking into my eyes like I'm the only woman in the world.

I smiled and tears of joy starting falling from my cheeks.

"And I love you Jason Nicholas Morgan." He smiles so brightly after I said that

"I just can't stay away from you." He says

"Me either, and I don't want to."

We kiss again.

"Come in here with me."I say pulling out the covers for him. He smirks and takes off his shoes and gets into the small hospital bed with me, we wrap our arms around each other and fall asleep.

tbc


	19. true love

thanks everyone ur the reason i still write

Warning : swearing, abuse Rated PG13 I don't own anything maybe some of my own characters but besides that I don't own Jason or Sam  
I'm sry it took me so long to update. I had a seizure and I just had major writers block on this story. I hope you like this and this story's not over yet.There's a puzzle that needs to be fixed and to help figure it out remember these things: That she never met her father  
The Blue coated lady  
Her mother left just out of the blue

It's been a week since Mark and Trisha have been in jail, and I can't say I'm upset over it. They deserved to be punished and rot in prison then die and rot in hell for all eternity. I hate them. I hate what they did to me. I hate how they made me feel. I hate how I was. Now all that's changed and I have Jason, Carly, Emily, and Lila to thank for it. They knew something was wrong and they wouldn't listen to me when I said just leave it alone, yeah I'm angry they gave me a sedative unwillingly but I forgive them. I know they were only trying to help me in a freaky fucked up way.

I hear a knock on my door and Jason pokes his head in smiling that I'm awake. I smile back and motion him to come in. He breezes in with two cups of coffee in his hand a big brown paper bag from "Kelly's". Jason has been by my side this whole week, and he's been showering me with gifts. Its kind of funny I keep telling him I forgave him but he still felt guilty about the holding me down part, so I gave up fighting him. He's one stubborn ass, but hey he's my stubborn ass.

" Hey how are you feeling?" He asks sitting on the chair next to my bed .

"Pretty good, your mom told me I can probably go home tomorrow in the afternoon, isn't that great!" I said excitedly I couldn't wait to get out of this hospital, I hate sitting in beds having doctors look at me naked and sticking needles in me, its freaky.

"I don't blame you and that's the best news I have heard all day!" he says smiling even bigger getting up and kisses me.

It makes my head spin when he kisses me. Our kisses are so passionate, so deep, so seductive, I want to move forward so badly but I know he's still worried about my health and the fact we're both virgins doesn't help the issue. The kiss lasts about a minute until we heard someone clear their throat. We pulled apart and we saw Carly and Sonny smiling at us. Sonny had flowers in his hand and Carly had a big heart which was probably filled with chocolate. That's something I forgot to mention Carly and Sonny are now a couple. When they were doing the project Mrs. Dice assigned they just hit it off. They are so adorable together they bicker constantly and its cute when they just suddenly stop and start making out. Sonny's a pretty cool guy too. Me and him have so much in common and he's a good friend, I'm lucky to have him and Carly's lucky too.

"Hey guys." I say smiling

"Hey." They both say and Carly gives me a hug and Sonny kisses me on the cheek.

"So how's it going?" Sonny asked sitting on the other chair with Carly on his lap.

"Well I'm probably going home tomorrow in the afternoon." I say happily

"Oh my God Sam that's awesome! Wait where are you staying?" Carly asks

"With the Morgan's house they offered and I said I would, sorry. But you and me, and Em are going to have a big girls night with big tons of ice cream and chick flicks and Jason will invit Sonny and Nicholas over so it can be one big party!" I say and I see Carly's big grin she sent to Sonny so I know it must have been a good plan.

"I think that's a good idea Sam, sorry we can't stay but we have reservations at the Metro-Court. " Sonny says tapping Carly saying we gotta go.

"I don't see why we can't go to "Kelly's" ." Carly whines

"Because I want to take my girlfriend someplace special is that a crime!" Sonny asks putting his hand on his heart in a fake hurt expression.

"Why do I get the feeling he has something planed?" Carly asked looking at me and Jason who has been quiet ever since they've got here.

"He probably is." I joke and flash Sonny a grin.

" Well we better be off bye Sam and Jase see you tomorrow." Sonny says grabbing Carly's hand before she had time to protest.

"Okay what's going on? Why were you so quiet?"I asked Jason

"You're gonna laugh." He mumbles holding my hand.

"Try me."

"Okay...calling me a jealous and controlling boyfriend but I don't want Sonny kissing you." he mumbles and I smile

"Oh Hun how can you be jealous of Sonny, he's dating Carly and it was a simple kiss on the cheek, me and Sonny are friends nothing more and nothing less." I said softly and leaned in to kiss him.

Our kiss was light and sweet but it meant something. It meant no one would ever tare them apart, and that they would be together forever.

Then there was yet again a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said almost out of breath and my mouth went wide with amazement and so what anger at who was at the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I screamed

TBC 


	20. she looks so familiar

Thank you all for the feedback im glad u like this story u all mak eme blush lem me knoe what u think of this chapter-Jamie

Then there was yet again a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said almost out of breath and my mouth went wide with amazement and so what anger at who was at the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I screamed

There at the door was none of then Courtney with flowers no less!

"Well that's not a nice thing to say to someone who's just trying to be nice." She says giving a fake hurt look.

"Well I guess I'm just surprised since we aren't friends and we never even talked before." I say in a bitchy way I had a feeling of what she was up to.

"Well I heard about what happened and I wanted to see if you were okay." she says then looks at Jason who was still holding my hand.

"Jason I heard what you did, are you okay?"

Are you kidding me, the only reason she was fucking here was because she wants Jason. Now way in hell she is not going to control Jason like she controls every other guy in school.  
I look over to Jason and I give him a look telling him to get her out of here.

"Well thank you Courtney, the flowers were nice of you. But I should be getting some rest if I'm going to be able to go home tomorrow." I say giving a sweet smile when I really wanted to punch her in the face.

"Oh your welcome. Jason, do you want me to keep you company while Sammy sleeps?"

I sit up angrily and Jason has to pull me back. No one and I mean no fucking one calls me Sammy.

"My name is SAM!" I say

"What's the difference?" she asks confused

"That's like someone calling you Corky." I say smugly when she starts to get pissed

" Jason are you coming or what?" she asks

"Sorry CORKY but I'm going stay here with Sam. Thanks for coming though it was nice." he says also starting to get pissed

She storms out of the room stomping her heels to make a dramatic exit.

"Okay if that bitch does something like that again I will not hesitate to kick her fat ass." I say and Jason hides a laugh

"Are you laughing at me?" looking at him in disbelief

"It's cute. You don't have to be jealous. There is no way in hell I would ever go to her. Sam, I told you I can't stay away from you and that's not going to change. I love you Samantha Laura McCall, I crave you, I ache for you, and don't ever forget it." Jason said then pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. He pulled away when he felt the tears streaming down my face.

" What's wrong?" he asked softly

" All my life I thought I had to be the tough girl, the strong independent bitch who could take the physical and emotional abuse I was forced to for twelve years, then I met you." I smiled as more tears came down my face. Jason wiped then away and urged me to continue as he listened intently

" You saw me through my badass act and you loved me anyway. You didn't look back when you saw the bruises on me or when you heard what Mark said to me. I mean if anyone would have told me that my school crush the most popular boy in school Jason Morgan would be drawn to me and couldn't stay away from me I would have laughed in their face, because... I didn't think you would ever give me a glance, but you did, and I'm so thankful that we were paired together. I owe you so much, and I don't know what to do to make it up to you." I said and by the time I was finished he too had tears in his eyes.

"You don't owe me anything. I love you and you did not deserve to be treated that way. I knew you were something special when we talked on the beaches and I knew you had something that was killing you inside. Truthfully Sam, I'm surprised someone as great and beautiful inside and out would glance at ME." He laughed a little

"I guess we were both wrong. And I too, am grateful that we were paired together or else I wouldn't really know what love is, and you would still be trapped in that hell." he said and stroked my cheek

I kissed him again and then hug him tightly. He came into bed with me and we just lied there wrapped in our embrace filled with love.

About an hour later Monica came in to check in on me. She smiled when she saw Jason fast asleep in my arms.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see how you were doing." she whispered and I smiled.

"I'm feeling stronger. Thank you Mrs. Morgan for everything." I whispered back

"Don't even worry about it, I'm glad you will be staying with us, you made our family a little brighter. Everyone loves you, even Tracy asked how you were doing." she whispered laughing after the end and I couldn't help but laugh too.

" Tell everyone thank you for me for the cards and flowers."

"I'll do that. Well I better get going, get some rest and I'll check on you later."

"Okay bye."

And she walked out.

"She's right." Jason whispered after she left

"How long have you been awake?" I asked'

"As soon as my mom came in." he said his eyes still closed

"Uhm what is she right about?" I close my eyes and snuggle closer with him.

"That you made my family brighter."

I smile

"I'm glad, I love you guys so much you're like the family I never had."

"Then I'm also glad. Now lets go back to sleep."

"Okay, goodnight, I love you." I whisper

"I love you too." he says

And we both fall asleep

tbc


	21. my shooting star

Thanx for the feedback and I know I said I'd have it earily today Prue but I woke up at noon and I still had to finish writting it lol let me knoe what u think

It's been a week since I have gotten out of the hospital and moved and today was my 18th birthday! I woke feeling better then ever. I was free and finally happy...with Jason. He never left my since when I was in the hospital and when I moved in he was my shadow. It was really sweet. I heard a knock on my door and I turned and smiled.

"Come on in Jase." I said loud enough for him to hear, and he pokes his head in my room and smiles.

"Hey." He said kissing me on the head

"Hey what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out on the pier for a little, I thought we could watch the boats. If you want we could do something else if you want." he said

"Sure, just can we have some breakfast first, I'm a little hungry." I said rubbing my stomach

"Of course, I'm not letting you leave the house without eating something." he says protectively

I laugh "Okay whatever you say, plus I know how good Alice's cooking is, you'd think I'd miss that?" and he laughed

"True Alice is the best."

"Defiantly." he said nodding

"Okay lets go." I said grabbing his hand and running down stairs. I knew he didn't know about my birthday because he didn't show that he did, and I'm fine with that I never really celebrated birthdays anyway.

"Hey guys, good morning." I say smiling at them. All the Morgan's were sitting on the dining room table reading the newspaper and drinking something most likely coffee. They all smiled at her warmly.

"Morning Sam." they said simultaneously

"Ms. Sam would like some of my pancakes and bacon, or some bubble eggs with toast?" Alice asks coming in from the kitchen

"Um I think I'll go with the pancakes, I'm starved." I said smiling

"Coming right up Miss Sam." she said

"Alice if I told you once I told you a million times, you can call me Sam. Oh and thank you for breakfast in advance." I said smiling this was what her and Alice did everyday and it amused everyone.

"Your welcome, now let me go get it, Miss Sam." she said laughing as she walked away and I laughed and shook my head, that's my Alice.

"So Samantha would you like to sit?" Lila asked

"Sure, come on babe lets sit." I say pushing Jason to the chair next to me

"SAM!" I heard the shriek of Dillon's voice. He ran to me and gave me a big hug

"There's one of my favorite little men, what's up?" I ask him as I pick him up and put him on my lap.

"Nothing, so what are you doing today?" he asks smiling and I smile back

"I'm going to the pier with Jason, what are you doing today?" I ask tickling the side of his waist he's so cute I love spending time with him.

"Well...I'm helping grandma and grandpa with the..." he started but Tracy interrupted

"Dillon why don't you sit down and eat something before you go with then to the antique store?" Tracy says giving him a look and he nods

"Okay mommy. Bye Sam." he says cheerfully giving me a kiss on the cheek, and sitting next to Tracy and eating some eggs.

I look over at Jason who is smiling at me and I smile back.

"Hey, where's Em?" I asked noticing she wasn't here

"She um...I don't know where she went truthfully." Jason says thinking about it

"Oh, oh well." I said and Alice comes in giving me some of her delicious pancakes and bacon.

"Thank you Alice." I say as she puts it in front of me

"Your welcome Miss Sam." and she walks away before I could say anything.

"Looks like Alice won this round." Mr Morgan said smiling at me and I laughed

"Yeah but she wont win the war, I'll have to go on a hunger strike until she just calls me just Sam." I joke and they all laugh

Yeah I defiantly liked it here.

After breakfast Jason took me to the pier. It was such a beautiful day to just sit on the docks and watch the boats float away. I stood there for just a second taking in the peaceful look of it all.

"It's beautiful." I whispered

"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered back, wrapping his arms around me, and I rested my head on his chest.

"This is perfect." I said closing my eyes.

"Yeah it is." Then he kisses my head and I smiled, I had no idea what it felt like to be this loved and thanks to Jason he gave me everything I have ever dreamed of.

We just stood there wrapped in each other's embrace, until Jason released me and I looked at him questioning.

"I know that this year has been so different for you and a lot has changed..." he starts and looks at me and I nod urging him to continue

"But what I feel about hasn't changed, and I wanted you to know that no matter what happens now or in the future, I will always love you." He says as he pulls something out of his coat pocket. He opens it up and pulls out a sterling silver star necklace. It's so beautiful I look at him with tears in my eyes, he wipes away those tears and smiles.

"I love you, Sam." He whispers

"I love you too, more then anything." I say smiling as he takes the necklace out. I pull my hair up. He puts it around me and I close my eyes feeling not only the necklace around me but his arms.

"It's beautiful." I say looking at him deep in his eyes

"Then it's perfect for you." he says and I give him a passionate kiss.

"Look daddy, it's two people kissing." I heard a little girl say giggling.

We both broke apart to see a pretty little girl holding her father's hand. I have seen him before, he was Luke Spenser. I didn't know who the pretty little girl was but she reminded me of someone. I couldn't put my finger on it, though.

"Sorry Luke we were just..." Jason started to say but Luke put his hand up to silence him

"It's okay boy, but why don't you take this pretty lil lady somewhere more special?" he says looking at me, and pulls out his hand.

"Hi I'm Luke Spenser, and who might you be?" he asks in a friendly tone.

"I'm Sam McCall." I say shaking his welcoming hand, then I look down.

"Hi, who's this pretty girl?" I ask and she blushes and giggles

"I'm Lulu." she says smiling.

"Well Lulu did anyone ever tell you you're the prettiest girl anyone has ever seen."

"Yes." she says proudly and I laugh and Jason smiles at her as well.

"Everyone says I look like my mommy, and she was very pretty." she says and Luke looks down

"Well I'm sure you mommy was very beautiful, just like you."

"Thanks Sam." she says and gives me a hug

"Your very welcome."

"Sorry but we better get going, It was nice seeing you guys. Bye." Jason says

"Bye." They say together and I wave at them.

"What's wrong?" Jason asks me after they left. I must have still that spaced look in my eyes.

"Nothing it's just...she looks so familiar." I say still trying to think about it

"Maybe you've seen her mom before, it's true she looks so much like Laura." he says and grabs my hand as we walked back home.

Jason slowly walks inside and I noticed it's very quiet.

"Where is everyone?" I asked

"Don't know, lets go look." he says and we go into the dining room that's as big as Mark and Trisha's house I open the slide doors and...

"SURPRISE!" I hear making me jump and out comes all the Morgan's, Carly, Sonny, and Alice smiling and laughing at my astonished look on my face. I look over at Jason who is smiling at me waiting for me to say something.

"How did you..?" I asked him

"Did you really think I was going to forget my girlfriend's birthday?" he asked and I smiled at him and gave him a big hug

"Thank you." I whispered

"Anytime." he said back

"Aw you guys." I say to them all and they smile coming over to me to give me a hug.

The party was fun we had cake, music and now we were opening the gifts.

"Who's this from?" I ask looking at the big box

"That's from me." Carly said raising her hand smiling

I opened it up and it was a gorgeous red dress.

"Carly..." I said with tears in my eyes and I give her a huge hug.

"Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it, anything for my best friend." she says

"I love it." I say putting it down, and picking up another gift.

"Who's this from?"

"That would be me." Lila said coming forward

I smile and open it carefully. It was a beautiful crystal jewelry box.

"Thank you so much Lila it's beautiful." I say giving her a hug

"Your very welcome child."

I put it down and pick up a light box.

"That's from me Sam I bought it myself." Dillon says smiling proudly

I open it and it's a cute teddy bear

"Aw... Thank you Dillon I love it, I'll sleep with it every night." I say and give him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

I picked up I box and held it up.

"That's from me Miss Sam." Alice says and I smile I open it up to see a black and white snap shot of me and Jason.

It was the day I moved in, We were on the couch wrapped around each other and our eyes were closed.

"Alice this is beautiful, I love it!" I say giving her a big hug

"Your welcome Sam" and I smile and laugh when she rolls her eyes after saying just my name.

I picked up another gift,it was a small box wrapped in balloon wrapping paper.

"That's from me." Sonny says

I open it and it was a charm bracelet.

"Each charm represents us. The lightning is me, the sun is Carly, the red cross sign is Em since she wants to be a doctor, the heart is Jase, and the star is you." he explains and I smile with tears in my eyes

"Sonny that's the sweetest thing, thank you, your one of the best friend's I could ever have." I say giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

After a car from Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, big collection of DVD's from Edward, a coach purse, wallet, and "Burberry" scarf from Em, and much more there was only one thing left. It was a small box. I looked around to see everyone smiling. It was wrapped in glittery star wrapping paper and look around for who got this for me.

Jason came closer and stood on one knee.

"Sam, nothing has made me happier then when you came into my life, the first day I met you I told you, you were something special and I meant it. You are the most extraordinary woman I have ever met, You're the strongest person I have ever met, you faced something that no one should ever have to face. And I can't see myself living without you. So..." he says with tears in his eyes as there were in mine he unwraps the box and opens it. I held my breath when I saw the most beautiful engagement ring

"You're my shooting star, your the person that makes me smile just by thinking about you, you're my best friend, your the light in my heart and your the light in my life. I love you Samantha Laura McCall, will you marry me?" he asks and I jump up

"YES!" I say and he smiles and picks me up to swirl me around. Everyone's clapping and he puts me down.He pulls the ring out of the box and puts it on my finger.

"I love you." I say

"I love you too." he says and kisses me.

We pull apart laughing when we hear Dillon and Brooklyn go "Ew..."

"So what do you say, long or short engagement?" He asks

"Long, we can get married after we graduate college, seems like the smartest thing to do." she says

"I couldn't agree more." he says hugging me

Then I heard the door bell ring and Alice goes and gets it.

"Miss Sam, it's for you, He says he's your mother's lawyer." and my face drops

My mother.

TBC


	22. family

Warning : swearing, abuse Rated PG13 I don't own anything maybe some of my own characters but besides that I don't own Jason or Sam (omg i just wanted to thank everyone who is reading this story i'm glad u like it and for people who think its too soon for a proposal that's why i said its going to be after they graduate and i meant collage not HS anyway thanks again and I hope u like this)

Then I heard the door bell ring and Alice goes and gets it.

"Miss Sam, it's for you, He says he's your mother's lawyer." and my face drops

My mother.

I looked at Jason who's just as confused as I am, but he holds my hand and we walk out into the hall together. He was an average man, brown flat hair, brown eyes with glasses over them, and he had a shy smile on his face.

"Hi may we help you?" Jason says and squeezes my hand little tighter and I smile at him.

"Yes I'm Corey Preston, I'm here to talk to Samantha L. McCall, I'm her mother's lawyer." He says sticking his out for us to shake and I lightly squeeze his hand and Jason shakes his.

"When did you talk to my mother?" I asks my voice a low and nervous

"Oh many years ago, she wanted me to give you this." He said holding up a big, thick orange, yellowish envelop.

"And this." He said holding up another envelop with her name on it.

I was too lost for words, what do you say when you find out your mother that left you on the streets then into a foster hell for twelve years, had something to you on your eighteenth birthday.

"Um what is it?" I ask

"I was not allowed to open the small letter, but the big envelop is legal papers stating that you own a house and have a big amount of money from your mom's inheritance." He says sensing her confusing

"Look I am sorry that you didn't know your mother, but when she came to me five years ago, she was very upset. She said she loved you and missed you very much."

"THEN WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME?" I screamed at him, how could she love me and do this to me.

"I don't know, but maybe this letter will explain everything." he says remaining calm handing her the envelops and his card.

"If you have any questions about the paperwork call me. Oh and happy birthday." he says walking out the door.

"Thank you." I said before he left and he smiles then walked away.

I look at Jason with tears in my eyes.

"You want to be alone when you read it?" He asked

"No I just want you to hold me." I whispered and led him to the basement and we lied on the couch.

I let out a sigh.

"Ready?" I asked him

"Yeah." he whispered

I opened the letter carefully and noticed it was about a three page letter. I read aloud.

_" My Darling girl,  
Happy birthday my angel. I know you must be mad at me, or you may even hate me but I just wanted you to know I did not leave you by choice. I loved you from the moment you were growing inside of me and I'll love you from the moment I die. I was forced to give you up. If I didn't you would have been killed._

I had an affair with my husband, with a man I wish I never met. I can't tell you his name, but I will tell you he passed away baby girl, I'm sorry. But your father's side of your family is ruthless. They don't like children, well it's not like the don't like them but they don't treat them very well. They use them and train them to be people they should have a choice to be.

You see your step father my husband knew that if his family found out about you, you would be taken from me and I would never see you again. Turns out I had twins, you have a big brother, but he was taken from me. I hide you with my husband and tried to get him back but his grandmother held a knife to my throat and told me if she saw you, you would be the one with the knife to your throat, and I believed her because she's crazy, she would kill in an instant. So I left my husband. Me and you hid on the streets, remember. I would go to my husband in secret and he would help us. He loved you so much my Samantha, he wished you were his. He used to wrap you in a little pink blanket and rock you until you fell asleep.

Off the point, after four years on the streets, your grandmother found me. Thankfully you weren't there or else she would have killed you, but she threatened if I didn't give you up she would kill us both. I was so scared for you, so I sang you the lullaby I used to sing to you before you went to sleep. I wrote it for you and your brother, he never got to hear it though. And I kissed you head and watched you sleep, then I got up and left. I didn't want to I wanted to kill the bitch! Sorry for my language, but I wanted to kill her then get you back, but I couldn't that woman can't die literally she seems to always come back from the dead, but my husband still tried he wanted you back too.

Just to tell you something baby girl before I close this up. You met me before. Remember at Kelly's Diner and you didn't have any money, I gave you $20 and told you, you were a child of gold. That was me. I wanted to just give you a hug and take you home but I knew what would happen if I did. Also you have my name. Laura. That's my name and your brother's name is Nicholas. I'm telling you this so you can come back to us. Please Samantha, forgive me. But if you don't please know I love you and I always will.

Love,  
your mother" I read and looked at Jason with tears in my eyes

"Sam, I knew your mother and we know your brother. I know your whole family and your half family!" He said looking at me in disbelief.

"What!" I said

"Your a Cassadine." he said in shock

"What you mean Nicholas Cassadine is my brother?" I asked and he nodded

"And Lulu and Luke we saw today. Sam, Lulu is your half sister and Luke's your step father." He said and I smiled

"I have to see them Jason I have to see my family, but first let me go tell our family!" I say pulling his upstairs where everyone was waiting

"You wont believe it, but I know who my mother is and the rest of my family." I said holding up the letter.

"Well?" Carly said impatiently

"My mother's name is Laura and I have a twin brother named Nicholas!" I said happily

"Oh my God your a Cassadine?" Emily says shocked and I nod

"How?" Mrs Morgan asks and I gave her the letter.

"Can I read it aloud?" she asked and I nod. Jason wraps his arms around me and I close my eyes hearing the words my mother wrote again.

After she was done everyone was crying.

"Helena! That BITCH! How could she do that Alan?" Mrs. Morgan asked Mr.

"Are you okay Sam?" Lila asked when she saw my tear streamed face.

"Yeah I am. I got proposed by the love of my life today and found out who my mother was all on my 18th birthday what more could I girl ask for?" I say looking into Jason's eyes and he smiles at me. I give him a kiss on the lips and then rest my head on his shoulder.

"What are you going to do?" Carly asks and Sonny holds her from the shock.

"I'm going to talk to them." I said and look at Jason

"Will you come with me?" I ask

"You weren't going alone. I love you." He says

"I love you too." Then I look at the rest of the family.

"Thank you for the party it was the best thing anyone could have ever done to me. Even if I never knew who my blood family was at least I knew I had a family that cared about me."

"Oh Sam we will always care about you, you are family and we are so glad Jason found the perfect love." Mr Morgan says and everyone gets into a group hug.

"Hey Sam?" I hear Dillon's voice

"Yeah Mr. Man?" I ask

"Does that mean Lulu's going to come over here?" He asks smiling

"Why you have a crush on her?" I ask and he smiles shyly then nods and everyone laughs

"Then I'll be sure to bring her over,if everything turns out well." I say looking at my family

The Morgan's, Sonny, and Carly. The greatest people I could ever ask for.

"You ready to do this Sam?" Sonny asks

"Yeah, I think I am." I look at Jason and nod

"Lets go. Thank you all again and I'll help you Alice clean up so just leave everything promise?" I say to Alice

"Of course Miss Sam." She says and I laugh weakly

"It's just Sam." and everyone giggles on how funny Alice and Sam are. They have a funny friendship

"Good luck Sam."Carly says before I leave and she runs and hugs me. I hold her tight and she whispers that I'll be fine. Then she lets go and turns to Jason.

"If Uncle Luke is being difficult show him the letter or Sam sing the lullaby I'm sure he's heard it and your mom said she wrote it for you." Carly says and I almost forgot Luke was her Uncle. That means she's my sort of cousin

"Thank you." I whisper and nod to everyone else. Then I look at my fiance and hold his hand. Whatever happens next I know I have him on my side.

TBC

So for the people who though Laura was her mom you were right


	23. real father

Warning : swearing, abuse Rated PG13 I don't own anything maybe some of my own characters but besides that I don't own Jason or Sam (omg i just wanted to thank everyone who is reading this story i'm glad u like it and for people who think its too soon for a proposal that's why i said its going to be after they graduate and i meant collage not HS anyway thanks again and I hope u like this)

I looked at Jason with fear in my eyes. What if Luke didn't want me? What if Nicholas wont accept me? Or Lulu? Or Lucky? What about her mother? Jason told her about the accident and how she was now in a mental hospital but does she still remember me? All the fears in questions in my eyes and I was looking to Jason for the answers even though I know he doesn't have them. He has been so wonderful to me since the first time I met him, I don't know what I would have done without him. Id probably still be with Mark and Trisha getting the shit beat out of me and lying to Carly about it. 

"Sam it's going to be okay, you read the letter Luke loves you, and he wanted you to be his daughter." He says wrapping his arms around me in a warm and soft embrace.

"Thank you." I whispered 

"I love you and no matter what happens when we walk in there, you still have family." He says and a kiss him 

"I know, I'm just nervous." I say and he nods 

"I know, I mean I don't know about this stuff but I understand you're probably scared." he says and I nod 

"Yeah, lets go before I start running." I joke and he smirks holding my hand as we walk into the Haunted Star. 

Nicholas and Lucky were playing with Lulu, as Bobbie Carly's mom was talking to Luke. He seemed upset about something. They all looked up at our presence. 

"Jase? Sam right? What are you guys doing here?" Nicholas asked confused and I just stared at him, he was my twin brother. We do look alike. I can't believe it, how could have not noticed we looked so damn alike! I tore my eyes from him and looked at Jason and I can tell he was thinking the same thing. 

"Um I have to talk to Luke alone for a minute." I say now looking at my step father he looked at me questioningly before nodding and motioning us to the back room. 

It was silent for a second before Jason looked at me silently telling me to say something. 

"I'm...I'm here to ask you something about...Laura." I said and his eyes shot right up to me. 

"Why?" He asked quickly 

"Because...because I'm...I'm her daughter." I whispered and looked on the floor, hiding the tears in my eyes. He didn't say anything until he whispered 

"Samantha." to me and I looked up to see tears in his eyes also. He walked slowly to me before wrapping me into a tight hug. I smiled at him, when we pulled a part. We look at Jason who was smiling at the site before him. That's when Luke noticed the ring on my finger. 

"So you proposed to my daughter?" he asked him protectively and I look at him strangely did he just say daughter and not step daughter. 

"Your her biological father? " Jason asked and I look at him thankfully for asking him for me. 

"I adopted her after Nicholas was taken." He whispered and wiped the tears from my face. 

"Oh well in that case yeah I'm marrying your daughter." Jason says proudly and I smile at him 

"You better take care of her." Luke says and Jason nods 

"Actually Jason's the reason, I'm out of my foster home." I say and look down afraid to tell him about Mark and Trisha. He pulls my chin up gently 

"What did they do to you?" He asked softly 

"They beat me." I cried and he hugs me tighter then before 

Thank you, Jason, for keeping her safe." He says to him 

"Id do anything for her. I love her." Jason says 

"Then I'm glad you have found each other." He says and I went over to Jason and gave him a light kiss, and wrapped my arm around his waist. 

"This is such a relief." I said to them 

"Why what did you think would happen?" Luke asks 

"That you wouldn't accept it. Carly told me if you didn't believe me to show you the letter she wrote me or to sing you the lullaby she would sing me at night." 

"You go the letter?" He asked 

"Yeah just before I got here. The Morgan's threw me a surprise party and after Jason proposed Corey Preston came." I explained and he nodded 

" Well Carly's just looking out for you, she knows I can be a stubborn ass most of the time." he jokes and I smile softly 

"Do you think Nicholas will like me?" I ask that question has been on my mind for a while and I had to ask. 

Jason kisses the top of my head and whispers "He'd have to be stupid not to." and I rest my head on his shoulder 

"He's right and I'm sure he'll love you. Lets go tell them." Luke says grabbing one of my hands and Jason grabs the other I smile at them both. And we walk out the back room. They were all playing with Lulu smiling and laughing. 

"Hey Dad is everything alright?" Lucky asked when he sees our tear steamed faces. 

"Yeah Cowboy everything's fine, perfect actually." Luke says and looks at me and I nod to him 

"You all have a sister." He says and all but Lulu look at him wide eyed. 

"What?" Lucky asked looking at me 

"I'm Nicholas' twin sister, he's older though." I said looking at Nicholas and he's looking like he's going to faint. 

"How?" He asked in a whisper 

I let go of my dad's hand and Jason and I walk over to him and I give him the letter. He reads it and after he's done he's crying and hugs me tight. I hug my brother, back. I never thought I'd have a brother much less two and a sister. 

I laugh at him and he hugs me again. 

"Where were you?" he asked me and I knew what he meant 

"Hell." I said simply showing him the scar the was covered by my hair.The scar Lila noticed when I was stranded at their house. 

"Oh my God." He says and I stop him before he could say anything else 

"Don't worry they're in jail, Thanks to Jason." I say looking at the love of my life. 

"What did he do?" 

I look at Jason and smile 

"He couldn't stay away." and he laughs softly 

Then I look at Lulu who looks confused 

"Hey remember me?" I ask her and she smiles 

"Yeah your the pretty lady at the docks." she says smiling at me and I smile back 

"You want to know a secret?" I ask her and she nods cheerfully 

" I'm your big sister." I whisper in her ear 

"Really?" she asks happily 

"Yeah, and I'm going to have to show you my house, there's a little boy there who would love to play with you." I say and Jason laughs remembering Dillon. 

"Who?" She asks giggling 

"Dillon, Jason's cousin." I said pointing to Jase and he smiles at Lulu and waves 

"Dillon?" She asks smiling shyly and I smile and nod quickly a couple times 

"Yea!" she says getting up and looking at our daddy

"Can I go daddy, can I?" She asks giving a puppy dog face and Luke laughs 

"Why not? I want to talk to the people who have been taking care of my daughter anyway." he says getting his keys. Bobbie who hasn't said anything the whole time looks at me and smiles. 

"So I guess that makes you Carly's cousin, she thinks the world of you Sam." She says and I smile 

"Ditto, and thanks Aunt Bobbie." I says shyly and she gives me a light hug, then walking over to Luke. I look at Lucky who was still in shock. 

"Are you okay?" I ask him 

"Yeah, I'm just shocked I have an older sister. How have you been?" he asked 

"Engaged." I said and Nicholas and Lucky look at me shocked their eyes looked like they were going to pop out of the faces 

"Since when?" They asked then giving Jason a hard look 

"Right before I found out about you guys." I said 

"Look don't go all I'm-too-young thing we are waiting till after we graduate Collage and Jason is the best man I have ever met if it weren't for him I wouldn't trust anyone and would still be with the McCall's." I said and went over to Jason's waiting arms. 

Nicholas walks over to us and looks Jason square in the eye and says 

"You hurt my little sister and I'll kill you." 

"Same goes to you." he says and I look at Nicholas 

"Since when are you dating one of my best friends?" 

"Couple weeks" he says smiling 

"So we're even." I say and he nods and I laugh at him 

"Lets go." Luke says and we all walk over to the Morgan's. 

TBC 

(lol sry Charmedrox09 another TBC)  



	24. you saved me

Warning : swearing, abuse Rated PG13 I don't own anything maybe some of my own characters but besides that I don't own Jason or Sam (omg i just wanted to thank everyone who is reading this story i'm glad u like it thanks for reviewing) 

I held my breath as I walked into the Morgan House with my father and brothers and sisters. I was nervous as hell, and I don't know why. I finally found people who love me and care about me but I guess I was waiting for everything to disappear. Like all of this be a really, really good dream. 

"Don't everything will be okay." Jason whispered and he held me tight 

I smile at him. He can always tell what I'm feeling without me even saying a word. 

"Thanks." I say to him and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"He's right Sam everything's going to be fine." Nicholas says and I smiles at him gratefully. 

"Okay I'm fine, lets go before I start freaking out more." I say grabbing Jason's hand and walking through the doors. 

"Alice!" I call and two seconds later she comes out with a big smile on her face. 

"Miss Sam! Mr. Jason! I assume everything went well?" She said looking at my family 

"Yea, surprisingly." I said nodding 

"What do you mean surprisingly, how could they not love you?" Alice said sincerely and I knew she wasn't lying. 

"Thanks Alice." I said giving her a hug 

"Well I better get the family, I'll be right back." She said leaving for upstairs to get the rest of the Morgan's 

"Who's she?" Lucky asked holding on to Lulu would was looking around for Dillon. 

"That's Alice, she's the cook, and she's a big part of our family." Jason said then he squatted down to Lulu's size and waited for her to look at him. 

When she did he said. " You want to go see Dillon with me?" and her eyes sparkled and she nodded happily 

"Come on lets go...if it's okay with you?" He asked Luke 

"Sure go ahead, why don't you take Sam, I'm sure she'll like that." He says and I look at him. 

"You don't want me to be there when you're talking to them do you?" I asked him already knowing the answer 

"I just want to talk to them, don't worry." He says giving me a hug. Then I look at Lulu who's smile could blind someone and nod. 

"Okay come on Lulu I think Dillon's going to be happy to see you." I say and grab her hand as me, Lulu and Jason walk upstairs to Dillon's room. 

We knock on his door and he opens it ten seconds later and his eyes go wide when he sees who was on the other side. I could tell he thought she was very pretty. 

"Hey Sam! Hey Jason!" He says happily giving us both hugs. Then he looks at Lulu and shifts his weight form one leg to another. 

"Hi Lulu." He says shyly and she blushes 

"Hi Dillon." She says back and gives him a soft hug 

I turn to Jason who's smiling and go "Aw!" and he laughs at me and we were just starting at each other. 

"Do you like video games?" I hear Dillon ask Lulu 

"Are you kidding? I love them!" 

" Do you want to play one together?" He asks her and she nods and holds his hand as they walk to the TV together. 

"They're so cute!" I say to Jason as I watch them playing 

"Yeah they are." He agrees and looks at me. 

"What?" I asks and smile as he continues to just stare at me. 

"I love you." He says 

"I love you too, and don't you ever forget it!" I say as he leans in for a kiss. 

It was slow and soft, but it was perfect. Damn my man could kiss! We pull closer together, kiss turning a little more heated. 

"SAM! JASON!" we hear and pull apart to see Tracy glaring at us and Lulu and Dillon giggling at us. 

"They do that ALL the time!" Dillon says and Lulu just laughs more 

"I know I caught them at the pier!" She says 

"Okay I think it's time for Sam and Jason to go and get ready for dinner we'll be eating soon." Tracy says looking at us and I give her a thankful smile. 

"Okay come on Jase we better listen. Um is my dad and sibs staying for dinner?" I asked Tracy 

"Yes they just said they would love to spend some time with all of us." Tracy says and I nod and we both wave to the kids before we go to his room. 

"So I guess everything went well." I said as I sat on his bed. 

"I guess if they're staying for dinner." He says and looks down, avoiding eye contact with me. 

"Hey what's wrong? I know you something's bothering you." I said and pull him closer to me. 

"I don't want you to leave." He says and I push him to continue. 

"Leave here. Your dad might want you to move in with him, and I know you will want to, and I'm not gonna push you to stay here but I love seeing you everyday when I wake up and before I go to sleep." He says embarrassed 

"Hey, hey don't you worry about that. I'm still living here as long as I'm welcomed. And as far as what my dad wants, I think he'll understand that. I plan on getting together with him a lot to get to know him and Nicholas, and Lucky and Lulu. And I was hoping you'd come with me. I want you to be with me through everything because thanks to you I got this far without breaking." I said tears coming down my face. He wipes them away before wrapping his arms around me. 

"You're a fighter Sam, you would have been fine, you don't need me." He says wishing he were wrong he wants to be the one to help her when she falls. 

"That's where you're wrong. Jason, I would have been dead by now if it wasn't for you. Mark would have killed me, but you saved me. Yea you did put a sedative in me unwillingly which made me pissed as hell, but you saved me. You were the reason I made it this far in life. Do you want to know what would happened if I was at Mark and Trisha's house for my birthday? They would have never gave me those papers, they would have burned the! I would have had to run away and hope they would never find me! Jason you have no idea how much I need you. You're my rock, my protector, my love, no one could ever fill in that place in my heart, and don't ever tell yourself other wise!" I say and I see the tears in his eyes, and I wipe them away, and smile at him before pressing my lips on his. 

The kiss was deep and held meaning to it. I heard Jason moan as he deepens the kiss. He lays on top of me as he sticks his tongue into my mouth. We break about and I see the lust and desire in his eyes. 

"I love you." I say 

"I love you too." he says back without hesitation before kissing me again. 

Knock knock! We hear and I groan at yet again another distraction. 

"Come in." Jason says his voice scratchy and Alice walks in. 

"Aw man not again. You too are such horn dogs." Alice jokes when she sees us, and we both laugh. 

Alice throws me some lip balm and a comb to Jason. 

"Thanks Alice." We say at the same time and she smile and shakes her head. 

"It's dinner, be done in two minutes." She says and we nod firmly. 

"What would we do without Alice." I ask laughing at him. 

"Who knows." He says before we walk down stairs together. 

"So when do you want to start planing the wedding?" Luke asks us as soon as he sees us down stairs 

"We were planing on getting married after we gradate collage."Jason says as we both sit down. 

"That's very smart." Mrs. Morgan says 

"Yeah it is. So Sam where are you going to live until then?" Luke asks 

I look at my dad and I can tell he was hoping I ask if I can stay with him, then I look at Jason who's smiling weakly at me. 

"Well I was thinking about it, and I think I'm going to stay in the house my mother signed over to me." I say and I see everyone's surprised faces. 

"I almost forgot about that, I think that's a wonderful idea, I know Laura would love that." My dad says and I smile 

"And I was hoping...Jason would live there too." I say looking at Jason with hopeful eyes 

"I wasn't going to let you live by yourself." He says and he hugs me whispering "Thank you." before releasing me. 

"And you can live there after you get married, it's the perfect place to start a family." Mr. Morgan says and I look at him wide eyed. 

"I think it's a little too early for that."Jason says 

"Well it wont be after you two get married." He says 

"True." I said and look at him. 

"So why don't we quit yapping an' eat." My dad says and I laugh at him 

I think everything's going to turn out good. 

TBC 

(only one more to go)  



	25. End

Warning : swearing, abuse Rated PG13 I don't own anything maybe some of my own characters but besides that I don't own Jason or Sam. I just wanted to thank everyone for reading my story, you have been so sweet with all your supportive words. I loved writing this story and I'm glad you liked reading it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
( 6 years later)

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Today's the day. The day I can call myself Mrs. Jason Nicholas Morgan, and I couldn't be more happy or more nervous. I open my eyes to see myself in the beautiful wedding dress Carly and Emily helped me pick out. It was a simple, silk, white, sleeveless, dress, not puffy, and it just flowed around me. When I tried it on Emily and Carly cried which told me it was the one. I just hope Jason likes it. He's the only one that matters today.

I touched the star necklace he gave me on my 18th birthday, wishing he was here with me, his arms wrapped around me, making me feel better. This morning sucked. I couldn't even see him. Something about bad luck, atleast that's what Carly told me.

"Screw bad luck! I'm calling my man" I thought to myself as I grabbed my cell phone and hit speed dial one.

"Hey baby." I heard him whisper after just two rings. His voice was so loving and caring.

"Hey." I whispered back

"I miss you." he says and I smile

"I miss you too, when's this thing going to start so I can see your face." I say impatiently

"Soon, baby. Just wait a couple more minutes and you'll be walking down the aisle with your father."

I smile. My father. Ever since the day I found out about him being my dad,we have been inseparable. Every day I would go over to the Haunted Star and spend time with him. Jason would come too and he'd play with Lulu when me and him would talk. Dillon would come too. He would play with Lulu, talk to her. Now they're boyfriend and girlfriend, but since they're now teenagers, they can't be alone in their rooms anymore without the door being open. Their faces were priceless when we talk them that!

"Baby we have to go, the mass is about to start." I hear Jason say and I nod getting up quickly.

"Okay baby, I'll see you soon, I love you." I whisper

"I love you too." He says before he hangs up.

I wipe away my ears and look in the mirror. Thank God for water proof mascara and eye liner. Not too heavy on either of the but enough to make my eyes look a little darker. I hear a knock on the door, and I grab my flowers and open it.

It was Emily, Carly, and Lulu. Carly was my maid of honor, Em was my bride's mate and Lulu was my other bride's mate.

"Oh my God Sam you look beautiful." Carly says giving me a big hug.

"Thanks Carly, I just hope Jason likes it." I say twisting my curled hair with my finger, nervously.

"He'd have to be a moron not to." I hear my father's voice.

He walks over to me and gives me a hug also.

"You look beautiful, I bet your mother would think so to." He says Then Lulu hands him a box.

"What's that?" I ask

"This was your mother handkerchief she was holding when she got married. It would be an honor if both my girls hold it also when they walk down the aisle." He says giving Lulu a smile and he opens the box to reveal a beautiful handmade pale blue handkerchief.

"Dad." I whisper giving him a big hug.

"Thank you." I whisper into his ear.

"No problem pumpkin." He whispers back.

"Okay Sam do you have everything?" Lulu asked

"Double check." I say to my little sister.

"Something new." Emily said

"My new dress, and my new shoes." I say showing everyone my pretty new shoes.

"Something borrowed." Carly says

" The earrings Emily let me borrow." I say They were simple silver stud diamond earrings.

" Something blue." They all say together and I grin.

"My blue Gardner." I says

"Perfect." They says say again and give me a big hug.

"Okay you better go your up." I say pushing them all up my door.

Carly was walking down the aisle with Sonny, Emily was walking down the aisle with Nicholas, Lulu with Dillon and Elizabeth who I met at work is walking down with Lucky. Everyone was walking down the aisle with their loves.

"You ready for this darling?" Dad asked me

" Defiantly." I say nodding

"Jason's a good man, he's very lucky." he says as I link my arm in his.

"He is and so am I." I say smiling as I hear the music

Everyone stands up and looks at us as we're walking down, but all I see is Jason. He looks so handsome in his suit. Our eyes meet and everything and everyone seems to fade away. All there is, is Jason. He's smiling at me and I smile back. He looks so beautiful.

I reach my goal as I come face to face with the love of my life. Dad lifts up my thin Vail and kisses me on the cheek. and he whispers "I love you" He sits down next to my Aunt Bobbie .

I give my flowers to Carly then I look at Jason and I hold his hand as we walk to the priest.

"Let us begin. Today we are here to honor the love of Samantha Laura McCall, and Jason Nicholas Morgan. This couple wishes to recite their own vows, Jason you may begin." The priest says smiling at us.

"Sam, from the moment I met you, I know you were special and I couldn't stay away from you. You seemed so closed off, and I knew I wanted to help you. When you told me everything you went through, I wondered how anyone would be cruel to someone as great as you. I always thought you were too good for me and one day you would realize that and leave. But you didn't and because of that I am the happiest man alive, to be standing here with someone as beautiful inside and out and as magnificent as you. You are my light Sam, the one I turn to when things get bad, the one who is always there for me. Your are my rock, the one who keeps me standing and not breaking down, you are my love. I love you so much, I ache. You are my everything Samantha McCall and I want to be your husband. I want you to be the first person I see when I wake up and the last person I see before I go to sleep. I love you." Jason said tears coming down everyone's eyes and Jason wipes the tears that are coming down my eyes. I smile and do the same to him.

"Samantha, you may begin." The priest says sniffling

I smile and look into my lover's eyes " Jason all my life, I hide myself from world because I thought I was nothing. I had to pretend I was this tough girl who didn't need anyone and could take the abuse I went through. Then I met you, you saw right through my act and you helped me anyway. You helped me get away from my foster family and you gave me your own family, who accepted me. You said you thought I was too good for you, Jason I thought it was the other way around. Sometimes I wondered why you even bothered with me. When you heard what Mark said to me on the phone I wondered why you even cared. I barley even knew you and I was so drawn to you, and I couldn't stay away either and I can't stay away now. This morning was like pure torture because I couldn't see your face this morning. When I don't see you, I think about you. When I can't see you face I have to hear your voice. Jason you are my everything. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. You are my rock, my protector, my best friend, and you're the love of my life, no one could ever replace you in my life or in my heart, they'll always be second best. I want to be your wife Jason Morgan I want to spend the rest of my life with you whenever that turns out to be." I say and he squeezes my hand tighter as I see even more tears fall down his face

"The rings." The priest said.

"This ring is a symbol of your love. A ring that means never ending. You wear this ring forever"

Jason slipped the ring on my finger and I did the same with him. I smiled as he put my on. The ring was so beautiful.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, Jason you may now kiss your bride." The priest says and Jason grabs me and kisses me softly. We pull apart to hear the music playing and everyone clapping.

"I'd like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Morgan." The priest says and everyone stands up clapping as we run down the aisle.

Rose pedals and bubbles were being thrown above us. I laughed and Jason smiled as we got into the limo, and drove off the hotel where we were meeting everyone.

I look at Jason and he kisses me again this time passionately.

"I love you Mrs. Morgan." He whispers

"I love you too Mr. Morgan." I giggle and kiss him again

"Do we have to go to the party?" He whines

"Yeah we do but after it'll be just you and me." I whisper back and he smirks

"Fine but we're not staying the whole time." He says and I laugh

"You got it, now help me get off this Vail." I say and he take the clip off. and putting on my charm bracelet. I took it off during the wedding but I usually always keep it on. It's the best gift I ever got. Sonny was so sweet, but now it has more charms. He gets me one almost every holiday.

"You can take off your tie now." I say and laugh as he immediately takes it off

"Better?" I ask

"Much." he says and kisses me again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason lifts me up bridal style as we walk into the hotel. Everyone was clapping. Jason puts me down and Carly runs over to me and hugs us both.

"Congratulations you guys." She says smiling and Sonny comes up too and hugs us.

"Yeah you two deserve it." he says

"Thanks you guys, you're the best. So when are you two going to tie the knot?" I asked in a teasing way because I knew Carly wanted to.

"SAM!" Carly said blushing as little and Sonny wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We will, when it's the right time." He whispers to her and she smiles.

"I know." She whispers and I look at Jason who's looking at Emily who's walking up to the microphone.

"Okay everyone. Fist off I want to say congratulations to my brother and his new bride. Jason and Sam. Second I'd like to play the first song of tonight. Jason and Sam's first dance as husband and wife." Emily said smiling as she hit play on the CD player and the music started to play.

_Do I need to be invisible to just survive  
Or am I foolishly wasting my time  
I try so hard to quiet my expensive dreams  
Before they take me out leave me wondering_

"May I have this dance?" Jason asked me and I held his hand as we walked to the dance floor. We swayed slowly.

_Baby its just you & me  
we got a thing they cant shake  
Maybe its a little hard sometimes to take  
But Ill tell you something, its a life worth living  
Just so you know, I wouldn't give it up no._

I listened to the lyrics and I knew it was the perfect choice. It fit me and Jason so well. Our eyes never parted as we continued to dance to our song.

_Is it all a market war in this economy  
Filling up headlines with our fantasies  
System fails hard & we fall apart sometimes  
But then you pull me back with your quiet smile_

"I love you so much Sam." Jason whispers

"I love you too Jason...forever." I whisper

_Baby its just you & me  
we got a thing they cant shake  
Maybe its a little hard sometimes to take  
But Ill tell you something, its a life worth living  
Just so you know, I wouldn't give it up no_.

"Forever." he repeats as the music ends.

And everyone claps as our lips meet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason and I stopped talking when we heard Sonny tap his wine glass with a folk.

"Hello everyone. First off I wanted to wish my friends the best of wishes on their marriage. I never really knew Sam at school until I was partnered with her best friend for a school project and Carly couldn't stop saying how much she made her feel welcome to town, and I wanted to know her. When I did I saw how big of an impact she had on my best friend's life. He seemed happy, and when I got to know her I could see why. I could tell she loved Jason very much and he loved her. After that, Me, Carly, Emily, Jason, and Sam formed a close friendship and bond. On Sam's 18th birthday, I gave her something that showed that bond. The charm bracelet she's wearing right now. It symbolizes us. When Jason proposed I was so happy for my friends because I could see in their eyes it was the real thing. So congrats you guys I love you both." Sonny says and we both smile at him and clap after Carly gets up and also tap her spoon on her wine glass.

"I also just wanted to say how happy I am for my two best friends. When I moved here Sam was so closed off but I could tell she liked Jason, but she was afraid that he'd think she was too lower class to be with him. And when they did get together I was so happy for her because she deserved so much more then she got. She got her Blue eyed babe, and I'm so happy for them both. I don't want to make a long speech like Sonny so I'm just gonna say Love you guys, and Congratulations." She says and everyone takes a sip of wine and claps, and I knew I had to tell my news now before anyone else says anything. So I stood up and everyone stopped talking and Jason looked at me questioningly.

"First off I wanted tot hank you all for coming and your kind words. But before anyone else says anything I wanted to tell you all something. Jason and I...we're having a baby." I say and Jason's eyes go wide. He stands up with tears in his eyes.

"I'm going to be a dad?" He whispers

"Yeah." I say and he smiles and hugs me tight and picks me up spinning me.

I laugh as everyone claps and whistles.

"Jason I can't breath." I say and he immediately put me down concerned.

"Are you okay now? I didn't hurt you did I? Can you breath now?" He asked quickly putting his hand on my stomach.

I laugh " I'm fine baby." I say and I kiss him hardly.

"But right now I want to spend time with my husband." I say seductively and he smirks and looks at the crowd.

"Thanks for coming you guys but I think we're going to head out." Jason says and picks me up again bridal style and he runs to the elevator.

We kiss all the way to our door. He puts the card key in and lays me on the bed.

"I love you Samantha Morgan." He says

"I love you too Jason Morgan." I say and he leans in and presses his lips on mine softly.

"Forever" He moans

Forever.

THE END


	26. Thank u

I just wanted to thank u all so much for reading my story and all ur kind and sweet feedback it was so great to get them

and if u guys want a squel i am thinking about writng one but im not sure if it would be good let me know watcha think

much love to u all

xJamiex


End file.
